


The Sole Survivor - Sole and Danse

by DroidsInTheDetails



Series: The Sole Survivor [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, The Railroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroidsInTheDetails/pseuds/DroidsInTheDetails
Summary: Corporal Sole Woodward, a young veteran having barely survived a mini-nuke explosion, seeing his wife killed and son kidnapped while trapped, and being frozen for 200 years now faces post-apocalyptic Boston, is in search of his son. Along the way he makes friends in all kinds of places, and one of them is a man named Danse. This part of his story focuses on the two men reconciling their opposing views, trying to do right by each other as well as others, Finding adventure, A cause, A home, and eventually, an unlikely love..... While Deacon sits in the shadows shouting "Just F**k Already!"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure many people do, I often come up with back stories and alternative motivations for the characters I play in RPG's such as Fallout and Skyrim, and this is the story I came up with while playing my most recent character in Fallout 4, Sole Woodward.
> 
> Sole had a shining military career as a sniper, and was unusually charismatic, until a drastic measure to escape a Chinese Military prison resulted in his face being severely damaged in the blast of a mininuke. They managed to put him back together, but he lost an eye and a lot of self confidence.
> 
> This story focuses only on Sole and Danse's interactions. I do not know if I will write a separate work focusing more on Sole. I will be posting the quite explicit sex scenes of these two separately. This is my first time writing so let me know what you think. Enjoy

December 20, 2076, somewhere on the Alaska/Canada border

"Oh my god! He's still alive!" Said Bix, his cockney accent blaring over the radio

"Alive? That had to have been a mini-nuke explosion! Are you sure?'

"'e's still breathing, Hart, we need a med evac now! He- wait.. e's tryin' to say somethin'" 

The half burnt corpse’s raw mushed face tried to make words.. but failed. Its head dropped down, then looked up again. It clearly recognized Bix. But couldn't speak. Bix waited attentively for the attempted communication.

"Hmmm... mmmm mm mm. Mmm mm Mmmmmmm mm.."

"'e's humming something, whats the ETA on the medic?"

"five minutes, Bix, what's he saying?"

"Hmm mm mmm mm mm"

He began to recognize the tune

" 'to forget about 'ow much I care for-"

"-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Mm Mm Mm-m"

" '-but the dreaming-' Oh my god... Soul?!"

"Murh muh!" grunted Sole desperately.

"Fuckin' 'ell, ‘Art, It's Soul!"

"Can you repeat that?"

"It's Corporal Woodward! 'e must've used the fat man to blow the door open an' got caught in the back-blast!"

"Copy that, Bix. How bad does he look?"

"Bad, Ma'am, 'e looks bad"

 

Sole's memory was always spotty after that point. He remembers the ever-present beeping of the heart monitor, the clicking of the Geiger counter, and Doctors and nurses speaking in hushed voices, words like "greys", "Christmas", "RadAway", "Surgery" all mix together in a cacophony of noise and pain. But every now and then he also heard the tearful words of his wife, Nora Woodward. Their romance had been quick, as had their engagement, yet still the two cared so deeply for each other. And now Nora was facing the prospect of being a single mother in war-time America.

But one day, Sole does not remember when, he woke up. His face was numb, but heavy, and he couldn’t see out his left eye. He was alone in a still hospital room. Blinds drawn, with the afternoon’s tired light managing to bleed through

“He-hello?” His voice was a cracked whisper, but he could talk at least.

“Hello?” He said a little louder. No one. Just the beeping of the monitor, and the stillness of the room

“Hello?” Still nothing

“Sole?” Came a man’s voice

“I’m here. I’m awake. What happened?”

“Sole, it’s okay, wake up.” His voice was familiar

“Danse?”

 

19 January 2289, 7:03 am

 

Sole completed his transition from dreaming to consciousness, and opened his only eye, to see Danse, leaning on his elbow, watching over him, their warm naked bodies still pressed together on the bare mattress. The morning’s sunlight was filtering through the cracks in the shack they had slept in. He could feel the dry fresh air in his eye-socket. Danse’s free hand was gently caressing his scratchy jaw.

“You talked in your sleep again. Are you alright?”

“Same old, same old” He said sleepily. He pressed his head up against Danse’s thick hair covered pectorals, and gave a single kiss, before pressing further.

“The new dreams or the old ones?” asked Danse playing with Sole’s left nipple with his big rough hand

“The new one, the hospital one” came his muffled voice

Of course, the old one was the one where he woke up ice cold, imprisoned in a pressurised cryo-pod, forced to watch his son torn away from his wife, seconds before she is murdered. That nightmare had stopped somewhere around the time he was working with the Railroad to build the Signal Interceptor. 

“God, am I going to have these kinds of dreams for the rest of my life?” he said turning his face away so he could be heard more clearly

“Bad dreams are common these days. And you’ve experienced a lot of adversity in your life.”

“I used to dream about baseball, the people I had crushes on, and one time I dreamt that I was the king of this beach made of cookie crumble, and the ocean made of chocolate milk, and had a talking dog called Jangles who kept wanting to drink the chocolate milk”

“That sounds like a nice dream.”

Sole scoffed “‘nice dream’? It was stressful as fuck trying to keep that dog from dying”

Danse frowned “Dying?”

“From drinking the chocolate?-Chocolate kills dogs-I’ve left you alone with Dogmeat while you were eating those snackcakes before, that could’ve been disastrous!”

“I only share those with you, you know” he said 

“Heh. You wouldn’t have lasted in Fox Company. We had a rule about chocolate in general. If one of us receives some, doesn’t matter if its from a lover, everyone gets some. But I’m getting off track. I mean, sure I’ve had nightmares before the war, but now its constant.”

“Well, I promise, even if it keeps happening for the rest of your life, I’ll be right by your side to wake you up from them.”

Sole smiled at Danse’s words, looking up from where he had buried his head in Danse’s chest.

“Planning on sticking around that long?”

It was always fascinating to Sole how Danse’s face could shift from serious tough-guy soldier to a deer in headlights in a fraction of a second

“I’m teasing you. In fact, I’ve been hoping you might say something like that.”

Danse’s face went to relief, then back to his normal expression, mixed with a hint of a smile. 

Sole got up off the mattress, Danse watching his toned ass walk across the room, as he searched among their clothes that were strune around the floor. He pulled a small leather pouch from his pants pocket, and from that he produced an old dish-towel. He returned to the mattress, and unfolded it, revealing two gold rings. They didn’t look like washers or any other machine part, but they definitely looked like gold. It was very common for Sole to carry all manner of scraps, but he never treated them with this level of care. 

“What are they for? Another purifier? I thought Sanctuary had enough gold.”

“First of all, you can never have enough scrap metal, second of all, these are... special.” He held up one of the rings. “This one, is mine. My wedding ring. I stopped wearing it before entering Diamond city for the first time, and just never put it on again.”

Danse had heard of these. An old world tradition. Sole picked up the other one.

“This one used to be Nora’s. But.. I reforged it. I used some steel in the centre to make it bigger. Steel... from one of your holotags.”

“I... you don’t have to-”

“Danse... When I was away from home, fighting in the war. I’d always focus on the feeling of this ring on my finger. I felt connected to home, to safety away from bombs and blood and pain. A promise that I would see Nora again. Connected to a place where I felt loved. That place is gone now. But now, I have a new one, which is why I want you to wear this one. You are my safe place, You make me feel loved-”

“-I do love you-”  
“I know. And I love you too. I know things have been hard for you trying to figure out where you belong and all. And we don’t have to get married or anything if you don’t want to, I-”

“-I do want to marry you.” Said Danse clumsily. “And I’ve already figured out where I belong”

“You have?”

“Yes. The Minutemen, and I don’t mind pitching in as a Railroad heavy either. And you. I should’ve started with that, shouldn’t I?”

“You should have only said that” said Sole with a chuckle. 

“I’m sorry” Said Danse

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.”

He took Danse’s big hand and slid the ring on.

“It fits” said Danse, inspecting the ring. He put the other ring on Sole, and sealed their bond with a deep kiss.

Sole pulled away.

“Right. Well, we should get moving.” He said getting up.

“What? I thought we would...?” said Danse making a hand gesture that was supposed to mean ‘have sex’.

Sole smiled, picking up his eyepatch that had been flung across the room the night prior, and had landed unceremoniously on a tool cabinet. 

“I thought we could get back to Sanctuary and do that on some clean sheets, besides-” Sole was interrupted by Danse’s big muscular arms pulling him into a warm slightly sweaty embrace. 

“Woah, feels like you can’t wait that long, heh. But this place isn’t secure. Remember our-oh god-rule” Danse had nibbled on Sole’s ear “We’ve been here too long.. we- uh- have to keep moving.” 

Danse’s hand then did something that made it very clear to Sole that their rule would be broken.

“Okay, okay, let me just get the-uh” He gestured to the other-side of the room. Danse followed close by, focusing on Sole’s ass once again. He remembered that that was the first part of Sole he focused on when they first met, except it was tightly covered by a vault suit.


	2. Chapter One: Danses with Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse meets the wandering vault dweller, Sole.

17 November 2287

Wave upon wave of feral ghouls crashed upon Cambridge Police Station. Rhys was down, Haylen was trying to fight off ghouls and keep Rhys alive at the same time. He hated ferals, they moved so fast, and it was difficult, turning to shoot them in his hefty power armour. One had now jumped up and was trying to bite his face. Danse held it back with his left arm, trying to keep the others at bay with his laser rifle. 

“Paladin!” Haylen shouted as a feral ran up to her and Rhys. Then its head exploded. Before she could exclaim, the head of the ghoul attacking Danse also exploded. Danse saw a flash of blue, and heard series of shots, and the rushing sound of a flamethrower. He noticed the Mr. Handy before he noticed his blue clad rescuer. The current wave of ghouls had all dropped to the ground. The man was standing protectively in front of him. Danse’s eyes were briefly drawn to the man’s rear, the suit left little to the imagination. But, this lasted a fraction of a second before Danse continued firing at the next wave of ghouls. Several more waves came, and the man had resorted to bashing the ghouls with the butt of his pistol once he ran out of bullets. 

Finally it was quiet. The group stayed silent for a few moments, listening. The silence was finally broken by the Mr. Handy confirming that he did not detect any hostiles in the area.

The man turned to face him. He had brown hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, his right eye a hazy blue. He had thick brown stubble, and many deep scars and burns on his face, as if it had been blown apart and put back together. But there was a friendly, handsome quality about him. His mouth, the way his jaw was somewhat skew, and how his nose went off to the side a bit. Character. That was the word for it, his face had character. A hunting rifle was strapped to his back, and some simple leather armour was worn over his vault suit.

“We appreciate the assist, civilian. But, what’s your business here?” Asked Danse, politely but firmly.

The man seemed a little taken aback by his questioning. He claimed that he was just passing through to Diamond City. It was unusual, in Danse’s experience, for a civilian to risk their lives for strangers, without payment. The civilian seemed critical of Brotherhood of Steel, but was willing to help them regain communication so they could have some back up, saying he wouldn’t feel right leaving them helpless. Rhys clearly despised the man on sight, but that wasn’t unusual for Rhys. The man helped them set up the police station, enduring Rhys’s barbs. Danse silenced Rhys a couple of times, worried his manor might result in them loosing their volunteered help. Rhys then eyed him suspiciously from his bedroll until finally he couldn’t take it any more.

“You think you’re some kind of hot-shot?” he said accusingly  
The man looked up from his rifle that he was carefully inspecting. The marks on his face frowned before his eyebrows could.

“Pay attention, you might learn something.” He said like a bitter old veteran reprimanding cocky rookie. Danse watched with Haylen from across the room, behind the counter.

“Listen smart-ass, I don’t take advise from anyone except Top.”

“You only take advise from one person? That would explain why you’re stupid enough to be a dick to someone whose trying help you.” muttered the civilian

“You’re hired help, and that’s all there is too it.” He said firmly.

“’Hired’? I don’t recall negotiating payment. I’m helping you because where I’m from you don’t abandon people who need help.”

“Who said we needed your help?”

“Well, the 50 odd ferals that were seconds away from eating your ungrateful ass, and that limp of yours making any leg work to get that deep range transmitter impossible. Though if my help is so insulting to you I can fuck off, it’s not like I don’t have other things to do.”

Haylen spoke up

“No, no! Please, we really would appreciate your help, ignore Rhys.” She said moving Sole away from him.

“Yeah, sorry. Still getting used to this new world, and it’s people.” Said Sole, sitting up on the counter.

There was his distracting rear again, Danse’s eyes darted back up.

“So what was it like in the vault? Most of them were quite... awful according to our reports. Experiments on the dwellers, and all kinds of cruel things”.

Sole scoffed. “No kidding. They froze us. Some kind of cryogenics facility.”

Haylen’s eyebrows rose. “’Froze you’? Were you around before the war?”

“Yes ma’am, Corporal Sole Woodward, United States Armed Forces, at your service.”

Rhys scoffed, but this statement caught Danse’s attention.

“You’re a soldier?” he asked.

“Yeah. Well, former. I was honourably discharged after my face got blown off. I protested, but a blind sniper wouldn’t be much help, and I’d be a hazard as an infantry man despite my experience. They managed to heal my eye, but its taken a while for my vision to come back properly.” he smirked to himself “seems I’m not so useless as a sniper after all. Would’ve taken them all out had this cheap rifle not jammed on me. I miss my old 7.62 mm.”

Danse liked a soldier who knew his weaponry.

“I wasn’t always a sniper, spent time in the 108th infantry regiment, due to a mix up in my paper work. Finally they sorted it out, got me into sniper school, then I joined my team, Fox Company, an infiltration unit. We worked together for years. Formed some strong friendships.”

“The Brotherhood’s the same way. We look out for our own.” said Danse with a hint of pride.

“Yeah, well, we were more of a look out for others before each other and ourselves. My goal was to save as many lives as I could. Didn’t always have to kill the enemy to do it, that I was most proud of.” His expression darkened. “Course it doesn’t really matter any more. Everyone I saved is dead. God. I wonder if any of my team survived. Living in a vault or cave or something somewhere.”

Haylen put her hand on his shoulder. “Try not to worry about that now.” She said softly. 

“Yeah you’re right. Focus on the job, as Bix used to say.”

“’Bix’?” asked Danse

“Heh, it’s what we called him. He was from London originally, and always called cookies “biscuits” and “bickies” so we called him Bix.”

He gestured with his head to Danse “How did you get the name ‘Tops’?”

Danse blushed. “It’s... er... an embarrassing rumour, really. And it... stuck. I prefer Paladin. Or Danse.”

“Yeah, Bix hated his nickname too.”

Haylen and Sole bantered into the night, with Danse occasionally contributing, he didn’t usually participate in such conversations, but Sole’s charisma drew him in. Eventually Danse insisted they sleep, as he planned for Sole and Danse to head out at 0600.

The mission would turn out to be a success. Sole definitely knew what he was doing, and his experience as a soldier showed. He was resourceful, using an experimental rocket jet to destroy the endless waves of Synths while Danse stayed protected. He followed orders, although he may have occasionally given some lip, and could hack and pick locks, skills Danse lacked. And despite his missing eye, he was a damn good shot. 

He was genuinely disappointed when Sole rejected his offer to join the Brotherhood. Codsworth, his bowler hat wearing Mr. Handy, had stated they had their own mission. Finding his son.

He headed back to the police station, watching Sole and Codsworth move ahead of him towards Diamond City. Rhys reacted in his typical dismissive fashion. While Haylen was saddened her new friend left without saying goodbye. But given what he was trying to do, she understood. She had no idea what it would be like to be in his situation. Forced to watch someone she loved shot point blank, to have a child taken from her while she was powerless to stop it. She voiced as much, hoping to trigger a tinge of sympathy from the stubborn man. But it struck a cord more with Danse. The man had postponed looking for his son and his wife’s murderer to help three complete strangers. He had ordered him around, and Sole had obeyed. He was completely professional. He would be an excellent addition to his team.

He snapped out of his thoughts to hear Rhys questioning Sole’s story. Haylen had had enough, and radioed the Brotherhood, requesting a search of Pre-War military files to find information on Sole.

“So, Paladin what did you think of him?”

“He was a credit to pre-war military training, Scribe” said Danse in his normal gruff tone.  
“I sincerely hope he reconsiders my offer to be apart of this team, his abilities would be a noticeable asset to the Brotherhood”

Haylen sighed. She had seen Danse glancing at Sole’s body. He never seemed to realize when he was attracted to someone, conflating his feelings for them and his profession. In his mind, he liked Sole purely for his skill as a soldier. Haylen knew how Danse liked to keep emotions simple and small, but once, when she had broken down in front of him after he had pushed her too far, he held her while she cried.   
It seemed to her that he genuinely didn’t understand his own feelings. Rumours were that he liked men, which Haylen had learnt was true. She once caught him casually flipping through an old fitness magazine, concentrating intensely on the men in them. It wasn’t the first time she witnessed his unconscious desire, and felt sad for him, wishing he would just share with her like others did. But Danse didn’t like complicated emotions.

“Is something wrong, Scribe Haylen?” Asked Danse. He was a bit more sensitive to her emotions since an incident a few days prior, feeling guilty for pushing her too far.

“It’s... it’s nothing, Paladin.” She said sadly.

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, Scribe.”

“It’s not about me, Paladin. It’s about you.”

“Did I do something to upset you?” he asked softly.

“No, no. It’s just, are you happy, Danse?”

Danse hadn’t expected this. Why wouldn’t he be? He was a paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. He was making the world a better place and had purpose in his life.

“Of course, I am, Haylen.” Perhaps after the incident, she was reconsidering her place in the Brotherhood

“I know things can be harsh here, Haylen, but I like to think that we are friends, despite my rank, or how I may sometimes need to treat you or others.” 

“Yes, I understand that, and I am happy here, Paladin, its just sometimes... never mind. I have some duties to attend to sir, I’ll get out of your hair. Ad Victoriam.”

“Ad Victoriam” He replied. She had worried him now. Danse had already been questioning his leadership lately. The numbers of Recon Squad Gladius had dwindled under his leadership, and he had pushed a sweet kind woman into ignoring her Hippocratic oath, and now she may be questioning her place in the Brotherhood. As was he, for that matter.


	3. Chapter Two: Dansing with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little over a month since Danse met Sole at Cambridge Police station. The Prydwyn has finally arrived, and Sole has now requested to join the Brotherhood... but seems... oddly reluctant...

20 December 2287

 

Danse was excited to see Sole again, even though he didn’t recognize him at first. He wasn’t wearing his vault suit any-more, now a shirt and jacket with a custom metal armour on his arm. His hair had grown out and was tied back. He had a bushy beard that rivaled Maxon’s, and his face had a dark, but relaxed expression. The Prydwyn had come to the Commonwealth, and Danse had left a radio signal for Sole, stating that his offer still stood.

 

“I bet he doesn’t even know what it means.” Said Rhys dismissively, after Sole had raised his eye brow at an 'Ad Victoriam' said by Danse

 

“Maybe I would if you pronounced it properly. If you’re using the Roman Army’s war cry, you should at least pronounce it as they would. “Ad Wick-tori-AH-M”, which means “to victory” Though I guess your medieval ranking system would call for the anglicized pronunciation”

 

Haylen snorted at Rhys’s expression, and Danse’s thick eyebrows were raised in surprise.

 

“I used to sit in Classical Latin lectures when on leave. Took my mind off things. Was planing to minor in it after the war. Anyway, shall we get moving?”

 

Sole did not seem excited to join the Brotherhood, and made it clear that he was only doing this to help him find his son. Danse didn’t care. He was sure Sole would be an asset. Even when he gave Captain Kells lip.

 

He waited for Maxson and Sole to finish talking after Maxson’s speech. He wondered to Proctor Quinlan’s room, where Rhys and Haylen were, crowded around a file.

 

“Knight, Scribe” he said saluting them

 

“Paladin, Sir, we were just-”

 

“Sole wasn’t lying. He really is from before the war, Vault 111 is a Cryo Vault, and he was Honourably discharged.” Said Haylen happily

 

Danse shuffled himself to the desk, looking at the file. There was a picture of Sole, before and after the explosion. It was definitely him, but he used to look much different. His face was smooth and freckled, his eyes were brown, and his nose was not as misshapen. He had the same crooked jaw and stubble, and a cocky smirk. He was very handsome. There were pictures of him during his recovery. His face looked like a burnt mass of red flesh, virtually no features were noticeable.

 

“Oh my god.” Said Danse in shock at the images.

 

“I know right, hard to believe he survived. But read this, its why his face got blown up.” Said Haylen handing him some notes, which he proceeded to read aloud.

 

_Incident Report #02909120-B Date:12/20/2076_

 

_At 3:22 am, members of Fox Company stationed at [REDACTED] detected a small nuclear explosion, located at [REDACTED] where no activity had been detected prior._

 

_At 3:30 a team lead by SPC. Brian “Bix” Veris (explosives), went to investigate. Upon reaching [REDACTED] the team found a door that had been blown off its hinges, leading to a hidden communist facility, In the entryway, a man, identified by SPC. Veris as Cpl. Sole Woodward (who had been MIA for a week) was found with massive trauma to the head, and the area around the doorway irradiated in a way consistent with the detonation of an M-42 Tactical Nuclear Warhead (aka “Mini-Nuke”). Cpl. Woodward was airlifted to [REDACTED] for emergency medical treatment and at the time of this report, it is unknown if he will survive his injuries._

 

_Investigation of the facility revealed that it was a prison for American P.O.W’s. Sgt [REDACTED] is being investigated for a series of suspicious orders that are linked to the disappearances of 132 of the soldiers and bodies found, including Cpl. Woodward. According to the interviewed captives, Cpl. Woodward led a small group, after convincing a Chinese officer to help them escape, to the armoury, where they recovered a “Fat Man” Launcher, with the intention of firing the weapon outside to attract the attention of a nearby American camp. Upon getting to the exit he was stopped by the General in charge of the facility, and chose to launch a Mini-Nuke at the door, blasting the door open and alerting nearby American troops as well as killing the General and several Chinese officers. Corporal Woodward was partially shielded from the explosion, his head receiving most of the blast._

 

_At this time, 428 bodies of American Soldiers have been recovered from the base, showing signs of execution style gunshots to the head as well as numerous pre mortem injuries. According to the testimony of the prisoners, The facility specialized in the interrogation and torture of its captives, and explains numerous information leaks over the past 13 months. Had Cpl. Woodward not acted as he did, it is believed the Facility would have remained hidden, and would have continued its operation. The 189 prisoners recovered are now receiving treatment for malnutrition, torture related injuries and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._

 

_Cpl. Sole Woodward is hereby recommended for a Medal of Honor and A Purple Heart, Pending Approval_

 

“They never did decide in the end, what with the war going on and everything.” Said Sole, who had been standing in the doorway.

 

“I didn’t really care, gaining a medal doesn’t make up for loosing an eye, or never being able to father a child again. Besides, I did it to help those people. I needed to stop what they were doing at that... place. It was...” Sole visibly shuddered “inhuman”.

 

“I’m sorry, Sole, we were just-” Began Haylen

 

“Checking to see if I lied? I get it. But yeah, I also didn’t tell you everything. Which was more about my comfort than my privacy. But now you know why my face is so fucked up. I thought I had lost everything, But my wife was safe, and about to give birth, and that kept me going through physical therapy. Shaun was actually born in the same hospital I was recovering in. Bought a house, and a robot. Nora went back to her job, and I was a stay at home dad, which would have been impossible for me at first if not for Codsworth. Then my wife and my son and my world were taken from me. I found the man who murdered her. Took a page out of my own book and shot a mini nuke into his face. He didn’t have my son. The Institute does. I tell you this as warning. I don’t care what holier than thou bullshit The Brotherhood attempts to pull, do not get in the way of me finding Shaun. Understood?”

 

The group slowly gave subtle gestures of agreement. Sole’s eye stared at the papers on the desk

 

Everyone in the room remained quiet as Sole approached the open file, inspecting it. There was a picture of him in the hospital, late in his recovery. Nora was by his side, holding Shaun. Sole had extended a bandaged hand to his son, who was reaching back, curious about his fathers wrapped up hand. Sole picked up the picture. His expression didn’t change, but he fiddled with his eyepatch, as tears ran down from behind it. He put the picture back, and closed the file, taking it with him as he began leaving the room.

 

“I’m gonna get some fresh air, then the Beardy Bigot wants me to meet some people. Later”

 

“Knight, I should come with-”

 

Haylen interrupted Danse

 

“Just, give him five minutes, Paladin”

 

“I – Yes, I will, Scribe” Danse thought for a moment.

 

“Scribe Haylen, since you and Knight Woodward have something of a rapport, if you could check on him before I do, I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, Paladin.”

 

Rhys was still shocked. He still didn’t like the guy, but damn if he hadn’t been through hell.

Haylen, having been dismissed left, and Danse shot Rhys a strange look before issuing an Ad Victoriam and leaving.

 

Sole was on the Prydwyn’s lookout. File tucked into his jacket, and the photo clutched in his hand. He needed to let go of Nora, of that life. He knew. But at least he could have a picture of a life that could’ve been. He didn’t have any pictures of her and Shaun. All of them burned up in nuclear fire. He held the picture tightly. He would need to find a safe place to keep it. He’d probably take a Vertibird to Sanctuary after meeting up with Deacon. Perhaps Deeks could take it to the safe-house on his way back and he could pick it up after his business with the Brotherhood of Steel. He hoped Des wouldn’t have him working with the BoS for long. He didn’t like their attitude, having seen too much blind hate in the army. The Railroad reminded him more of Fox Company than the Brotherhood. The people there didn’t pretend to be fighting to help people, they actually did. They cared. The Brotherhood was run by a 22 year old egomaniacal brat who only cared about finding any excuse for killing things without thinking. He had come up with so much rhetoric, he’d probably never be able to see the damage he’d done. Nor would he even care.

 

Haylen, at least wasn’t a foaming at the mouth bigot. Danse was.. committed to say the least. Sole couldn’t get a read on that guy. He’s the kind of soldier the other soldier’s would make fun of for taking soldiering too seriously.

 

The door behind him opened.

 

“Permission to speak, Knight?” Asked Haylen.

 

Sole chortled. “Seriously? Pulling rank on me? That’s not how I do things. But if it makes you more comfortable: ‘I Knight Woodward, grant you, Scribe Haylen perpetual permission to speak freely and at your pleasure, blah blah, et cetera, et cetera...”

 

Haylen smirked slyly “I thought it was pronounced ‘et ketera’, as the Romans pronounced all ‘C’s as hard ‘C’s.”

 

Sole smiled “Touché, Haylen”

 

“I came to see if you were alright.”

 

“Thanks. I’m fine. Just, seeing her again... I’ll be fine. Should probably introduce myself to people.”

 

“Paladin Danse wants to go with you, and show you around. He’s quite excited to be working with you, you know.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

Haylen leant on the railing next to him

 

“He’s... not the best at emotions, but when you spend enough time with him you can tell. Just, be patient with him, he can be a little trying sometimes. And isn’t the best at more subtle ques. Hasn’t been for as long as I’ve known him.”

 

“You like him, don’t you? Aren’t you worried he might pull a Rhys on you, and be all ‘Brotherhood first’ “

 

Haylen blushed. “Danse isn’t interested in me... and never could be, I guess. But he’s been there for me when I needed him most. He’s more like an older brother”

 

“That’s good to know, Haylen. Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing, Kni- Sole.”

 

Sole re-entered the Prydwyn, to find Danse patiently waiting for him. Haylen shot Danse a friendly smile as she slipped by the two men.

 

Danse was quiet looking at Sole awkwardly, not sure what to say, so he went straight to business.

 

“I’d be honoured to introduce you to the team, Knight.” said Danse trying to sound as friendly as possible, which was barely noticeable to everyone else.

 

“Yeah, sure, I think I already ran into Proctor Quinlan, he thought I was delivering files until he saw my face and recognized me from my file.”

 

Danse first took Sole to Knight-Captian Cade.

 

“Okay, next question, now be honest. Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

 

Sole thought for a moment. “Well there was this quarterback in high school who was an absolute beast.” Said Sole with a nostalgic glint in his eye.

 

“I-I thought you were married, to a woman?” Said Cade confused

 

“I wasn’t married in high school, and its called bisexuality, you sure you’re a properly trained doctor? That’s basic human sexuality.”

 

“I am- it’s just, not many here would openly admit to that.”

 

“So you guys are even more bigoted than I realised.”

 

“It’s not like that. Reproduction is a priority in this day and age.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m completely sterile after risking my ass to save my fellow soldiers, you gonna treat me like crap because of that too? And as a Doctor, I’m sure you know there are other was to impregnate people without forcing people to do it the old fashioned way.”

 

The Knight-Captain was silent in embarrassment.

 

“Well, regardless, that does not qualify, so I’ll put ‘no’”

 

“You say that, but you weren’t there”

 

“Next question...” insisted Cade

 

Danse ended up excusing himself from the rest of the examination when Sole had started getting undressed. He did manage to get quite the eyeful, Sole was shirtless when he left his muscles were taught and toned, he wasn’t as big as Danse was. He was much leaner with a patch of hair on his chest, which had some burn marks near his neck. He waited outside evaluating Sole in his head. He looked a lot fitter and toned than the other soldiers here. Perhaps not fit as him, but definitely a battle ready condition. Danse was once again unknowingly confusing his attraction for a positive evaluation of Sole’s military skills. Sole called him back.

 

“Well, Knight, you seem perfectly healthy, possibly healthier than anyone on board. That Pre-War medicine must’ve been something if it can heal a guy this well after getting caught in a nuclear explosion.” Quipped Cade

 

“Yeah, credit were credit is due, the surgeons did a good job purging the radiation and putting me back together again. Oh god, I swear if people here start calling me Humpty-Dumpty I’m burnin’ this airship to the ground.”

 

“Don’t worry, Dumpty, that nickname won’t leave this room.”

 

“Fuck me”

 

“I don’t swing that way knight. Pleasure meeting you, Ad Victoriam”

 

Danse was still blushing from seeing Sole half naked, but continued into the power armour bay. For the first time, Sole looked genuinely excited.

 

“Did you have your own power armour in the war?”

 

“Sadly, no. Though not for lack of trying. I put in so many requisitions over the years. But they didn’t think a sniper stomping around in power armour during recon missions would be a good idea. I had a basic training in wearing and using them and used to help Hart repair and upgrade her suit. Got pretty good at it over the years”

 

“Really?” Said Danse “Maybe I could help you with modifications to your suit some time, evaluate your technique myself.”

 

“Sure, why not? Speaking of which, when, uh- when do I..?”

 

“You’ll need to speak to Proctor Ingram first, she’s over there” Said Danse gesturing to a red haired woman with no legs walking around in a power armour frame. She turned around to face Sole, recognizing him immediately from the gossip that had been going around the past hour. She decided a little test of mettle was in order

 

“The hell happened to your face?” She asked curtly, Danse’s eyes widened in shock

 

Sole looked up at her considering her for a moment before he responded in her exact tone “The hell happened to your legs?”.

 

Danse’s eyes widened further, worried some massively personal fight was about to break out in front of him. But instead, Ingram smiled.

 

“Buy me a bourbon sometime, handsome, and I might tell you. You must be our pre-war relic, I’m Proctor Ingram, heard all about the nuke to the face, hopefully with your own suit of power armour, you can take another to the face without loosing an eye.”

 

Sole looked at her with admiration “Where were you when I was trying to convince the US Army?”

 

Danse did not understand it, but the two seemed to get along very well, and after a while Sole finally entered his suit.

 

“I see what she means about the actuator. Still, not bad, I only trained with T-45’s, so this is quite special for me. I think when we’re finished here, I’m gonna walk around the airport for a bit, break it in.”

 

 

Sole insisted he go alone, and Danse, thinking it was another emotional thing, waited in the mess hall aboard the Prydwyn.

 

Sole had taken his helmet off and walked behind the airport, out of site of the soldiers, save for one, wearing a flight suit and goggles. The man smiled and walked up to him.

 

“Do you have a Geiger Counter?” Asked Deacon

 

“Mine’s in the shop.” replied Sole, stepping out of the armour.

 

“I need a favour, Deeks”

 

“Sure thing. What can I do you for?”

 

Sole handed him his file.

 

“Take this back to base, make sure it’s kept safe. It’s important to me, I’ll pick it up next time I’m in the office.”

“Sure thing, BoS. Heh, see what I did there?”

 

“I don’t like this Deacon. That Maxson is a piece of work.”

 

“I know right? Back in the capitol wasteland the Brotherhood weren’t so bad, then Maxson took over. So what have they asked you to do?”

 

“They want me to capture Fort Strong from some Super Mutants that have holed up there. Maxson is after the Mini-Nukes stored there. Can’t say I like the idea of a guy like him getting his hands on them.”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, remember, you’re just observing, and in order to do that, you’re gonna have to play along for a while. Did you find out anything about the Institute?”

 

“Yes, it seems the Brotherhood is aware of the large energy fluctuations, but does not yet realise it’s caused by the institute’s teleporter. Also, cemented my friendship further with Scribe Haylen. Gonna find out how much of the Brotherhood’s rhetoric she buys. Oh, and here.”

 

Sole removed a holotape from his Pip-boy

 

“A full technical layout of the Prydwyn. I hope we don’t have to use this... they have kids on board Deacon.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Well, I’ll get these back to base, I’ll stop by in a few days. If you’re late, I’ll leave a dead drop at the usual place.”

 

The two gave their quick goodbye’s and Deacon slipped away silently.


	4. Chapter Three: Selling his Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole have been travelling the Commonwealth for a while now, and some tensions between Sole and Danse have been building, with Danse oblivious to what Sole finds so objectionable.

9 January 2288, 6:23 pm

 

Sole hated working with the Brotherhood, and never mentioned his allegiance to anyone they met, often only talking about the Minutemen. Danse couldn’t figure out why. He was a model soldier. He took care of his armour and weapons, he helped people in need, and he never even wanted a reward. He was a good person. Which is why Danse couldn’t understand why Sole rolled his eyes at him every time he said something patriotic, or cringes at the things he says sometimes. He even avoided wearing the power armour he was issued unless going somewhere especially dangerous. And the way he kept referring to members of the Brotherhood as Bigots. He didn’t know what the word meant other than it was a negative term for people who were cruel, and he’d admit that the Brotherhood could be a little tough sometimes, but it was all for a greater good. They were on the same side, weren’t they?

 

They had just cleared out some Gen 1 Synths at University Point, and were walking along the shore front, when the pair heard a voice coming from a fridge. It sounded like a kid.

 

“Is-Is someone in there?” asked Sole, in surprise

 

“Please help! I’ve been in here so long!” came the voice.

 

Without hesitating, Sole whipped out his plasma pistol and shot the handle off the fridge. The door’s hinges snapped away, and the fridge door fell down. Sole helped the ghoulified child out of the fridge, the child covering his eyes, which hurt in afternoon’s sun.

 

“Danse, give me some water. Now!” Danse did not hesitate, and handed Sole the canister, which Sole opened and pressed to the lips of the child.

 

“It’s okay kid, what’s your name?”

 

“Billy” said the child between gulps of purified water.

 

Sole was very kind to the child, it made Danse smile, if only slightly. In his mind this is what soldiers should do. Help people in dire need of help. But Sole, looked up at him in disdain.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Paladin. Whatever you have to say, shut it. We’re getting this kid home. Hopefully his parents are still around, and remember him.” He hissed angrily at Danse. Danse was surprised at this, partially because it was insubordination, but mostly because he agreed with the decision.

 

Sole guided the group carefully through the marshes, attempting to avoid the mirelurks that were everywhere. He also tried to keep Billy away from Danse, acting protectively. Billy seemed oblivious to this, and was in awe of the world around him. He reminded Danse of some of the more precocious Squires at the Prydwyn. The ones eager to play soldier, but for real, only to learn too late that being a soldier was no game.

 

Despite Sole’s attempts at stealth, a man who called himself Bullet, approached them, and offered to buy the child.

 

Sole’s remaining eye opened wide, and before the other man could draw his weapon, Sole shot him point blank in the head with the Gauss Rifle he always had fully charged when drawn, the round shooting out the other end of his skull, and audibly hitting the concrete of a nearby overhead highway. Billy cried out hugged Danse’s leg, terrified of the sudden violence.

 

“Knight! That’s enough! You’re scaring the child!” Said Danse commandingly, putting his big metal hand on the child’s head as gently as he could in power armour.

 

Sole looked at Danse in confusion, and anger. But the anger was not at him it was at the now dead man. Sole looked at the cowering child.

 

Sole knelt down at eye level with the child “Shit, I’m sorry Billy. But that was a very bad man, and he would’ve hurt you if I hadn’t- Look, hey look at me”

 

The child looked up from the safe place of Danse’s metal leg.

 

“I know it’s scary out here, and you’ve been through a lot, but I need you to be brave now, okay? Now how much farther is your house?”

 

The child looked around, wide eyed, and pointed, still cowering behind Danse’s leg.

 

The group head in that direction, Billy holding Danse’s finger tightly, until he saw his house and darted off in excitement calling for his mom and dad. Sole ran after him, trying get him to keep his voice down.

 

He entered the lit house to find two adult ghouls, Billy’s mother bent down and embraced her son, tears in her eyes.

 

Sole lowered his weapon when he saw this, smiling at the reunion. Danse was behind him, and was eyed cautiously by the two ghouls.

 

“I’m Sole, I’m with the Minutemen, found your son trapped in a fridge.”

 

“Matt Peabody, and this is my wife, Caroline” said the man, shaking Sole’s hand

 

“Thank you so much for bringing our Billy back home!” said Caroline, hugging Sole. “both of you” she said looking at Danse, who crouched awkwardly in the doorway. Billy was sent up to his room, which his parents had kept for him in the hopes that they would one day be reunited with their son,

 

“It’s no problem ma’am, sir. You got some unsavoury characters around here, if you like, plenty of my settlements would welcome your family, plenty of food, water and protection.” offered Sole

 

“That’s kind of you to offer, but this is our home, we wouldn’t feel right leaving it”

 

Sole could sympathise with that, given his own feelings about Sanctuary Hills “I understand, but I can divert some Minutemen patrols so they come by here, make sure you guys are safe?”

 

“You’re too kind. Thank you so much, for everything.” said Matt

 

“Hey, no problem. Goodbye Billy!” Sole shouted up the stairs”

 

“bye, Mister!” shouted Billy from upstairs.

 

 

The two men left the reunited family, and carried on silently to Northagen Beach, A newer settlement without many people or buildings yet. Just a couple of shacks and a purifier.

 

Sole sat by the fire, stirring the brahmin stew he was making. He heard Danse’s stomping footsteps behind him.

 

“Almost ready, Paladin, and it smells really good.”

 

Danse didn’t know how to approach the subject. He had figured it out on the trip there. He was thinking how Billy reminded him of the squires, but then he realised how those squires would react to Billy. How they’d been trained to react. How he had been trained to react to ghouls.

 

“Is now a good time to talk?”

 

“Sure, but if its another ‘rousing’ speech about the Brotherhood or being a good soldier, I might add something diretic to your food” said Sole jokingly.

 

“It won’t be. It’s about what happened today.”

 

Sole took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he sure would be a bigoted rant about how ghouls were abominations.

 

“First of all, I’m gonna make one thing clear: I don’t give a shit if you’re my commanding officer, and the Brotherhood would hunt me down for the rest of my life. If you do anything to harm that family-”

 

Danse interrupted him “I’m not going to! I wouldn’t!”

 

Sole raised his eyebrows and put his spoon down.

 

“Really? Mr. Kill all... what’s that word you _love_ using? ‘Abominations’? Yeah, forgive me if I’m skeptical”

 

“So this is why don’t like working with us.” said Danse sadly

 

“Yeah, of course, why do you think I’ve been calling you all Bigots for months now.”

 

So that's what that meant.

 

“Not all of us completely believe-”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You encourage it. You support it, and the organisation that purports it. And now I do too. I keep telling myself, this is for Shaun, this is all for Shaun. But today it just got too personal. I don’t care if he might one day go Feral, he’s a person, a kid right now. He deserves to live for as long as he remains sentient. Same with any other ghoul.”

 

Danse couldn’t argue with that, as much as his Brotherhood instincts wanted to. So he stood silently, unsure of what to say next, while Sole continued stirring.

 

“We aren’t just here to exterminate mutants, Knight, we help people too.”

 

Sole scoffed “Yeah, like how you guys have been roughing up my settlements for supplies, with the excuse that it helps you protect them? My Minutemen protect them. And I know for a fact Proctor Teagan is behind it.”

 

“We can tell Elder Maxson, he-”

 

“Won’t give a shit. I’ve heard how you guys talk about the citizens of the commonwealth, you speak about us, yes us because I live here too, like we’re uncivilized savages, less than human. Do you really think the guy encouraging that behaviour would give a shit if a few savages got roughed up? You told me to judge him by his actions, not his words. Well, I have. He’s nothing more than spoilt brat with big boy toys, looking for any excuse to use them. I served with men like him, arrogant, charismatic and heartless. That man is only good for making enemies and it’s gonna get you all killed if he keeps this up.”

“Elder Maxson is a survivor, that scar on his face is from-”

 

“A deathclaw he took down with a knife, yes I heard that rumour. And so what? That just means he’s good at looking after himself. You’re all toy soldiers to him, mark my words he’ll sacrifice all of you without hesitation to save his own skin” This made Danse angry

 

“I’ve heard enough, Knight! I will not stand here while you disrespect the leader of the Brotherhood!”

 

“I’m just telling you the truth. But I guess there’s no point. Hopefully he’ll never need to sacrifice you.” said Sole dryly

 

“I would gladly give my life if it would save his” said Danse forcefully

 

“And yet you wouldn’t kill a child despite what his doctrine decrees. Dinners ready, serve yourself.” said Sole letting go of the spoon and getting up.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Lost my appetite” grunted Sole. He couldn’t wait for all this to be over.

 

Danse ate alone, with one of the settlers kids watching him in awe. He’d never seen power armour before.

 

Danse found himself thinking about things he told himself not to think about a long time ago. Soldiers were supposed to follow orders, trusting that their leaders knew what they were doing. But what if Sole was right? He knew all too well, the Brotherhood would see Billy as an abomination that needed to be destroyed, even if he was just a kid. Leaders weren’t perfect. He certainly didn’t think he was a very good leader after what happened to Recon Squad Gladius.

 

Sole had helped him track down the remains of his squad just a week ago, and even convinced Paladin Brandis to rejoin the Brotherhood. Sole had done that for him. It wasn’t an order, it was a personal favour, and one he never thanked him for, mostly because he was so caught up in his guilt. Sole liked helping people. A great quality for a Brotherhood Soldier. The difference was his definition of people wasn’t so narrow.

 

After a few hours to his thoughts, he noticed Sole serving himself some of the stew, which was cold by now. He then propped himself up on a rusty road barrier, facing the ocean, and ate. Danse stomped over to him.

 

“Thank you, for the stew. It was quite delicious.” Said Danse

 

“Mmm, I think I’m onto something cooking brahmin with whiskey..” he said with his mouth full.

 

“Thank you” said Danse

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“No, I mean for helping me locate the remaining members of my Squad.”

 

Sole swallowed “Oh, right. There’s a lot of pain and loss out there, I’m just sorry more of them weren’t alive.”

 

“So am I.” said Danse sadly

 

Sole paused and turned to face Danse, scrutinizing his face with his eye while chewing.

 

“Are you alright Danse? I know things got a little heated, but I’ve dying to get that off my chest for months. I hope I didn’t upset you too much.”

 

“No, it’s not that. And you may have a point about how we treat ghouls. It just...it might take some time for me to get used to the idea. You know, as I have been travelling with you, I’ve seen you do so much good, and help so many people. It’s why it always puzzled me that you didn’t like us when you clearly shared our values. But I see now that maybe you uphold our values better than we do.”

 

“What a horrible thing to say”

 

“I mean, how you’ve been helping those in need, and rebuilding the commonwealth. The way you not only establish settlements but help the settlers become self sustaining is inspiring to see. And maybe the Brotherhood of Steel has lost its way after what happened in the Capital Wasteland. I can’t change how the Brotherhood is, but I can do the best I can to uphold the values I believe in. The same values you believe in too.”

 

Sole was silent for a few moments “You just have a book somewhere with all those speeches in it, don’t you?”

 

“I was being sincere” said Danse sternly

 

“I know, Danse. I was just, trying to lighten the mood. Honestly I’m really glad to hear you say that. I’ve been avoiding taking you to settlements with Ghouls living in them. It’s why we haven’t made the journey up to Sanctuary in a while.”

 

“In the future, please do not hesitate to be more open with me. I think we’ll get along a lot better if we keep a more explicit line of honest communication between us, no matter what we might disagree on.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Paladin. You know, you’re not a bad CO, Danse.”

 

“I’m not?” he asked in surprise

 

“Any CO willing to put rank aside and actually listen to squad members problems and qualms is pretty good in my book.”

 

“That... uh... Thank you, knight. I just, didn’t like the idea of you thinking you’ve sold your soul to find your son.”

 

“Thanks Danse. I appreciate that.”


	5. Chapter Four: Good Knight, Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole have become quite the team. But after the two stumble into a trap, they must scramble to get to safety and patch up a badly injured Danse.
> 
> Sexual Tension begins

24 January 2288 7:04 PM, Boston Commons

 

 

It was getting dark. Danse didn’t like that. They had just taken out a Behemoth that had emerged from a pond.

 

“Huh, see that space between its head and its large intestine?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shaun was conceived _right_ there.” said Sole fondly.

 

“You had sexual intercourse in a public space?” asked Danse incredulously.

 

“Yeah, I was being deployed in Alaska the next day, Nora was like, “well this is as good a place as any for the honeymoon” Then one thing led to another, and we didn’t think to bring a condom. It was much more romantic back then. Flowers and twinkling lights. Promised when I got back we’d go on a proper honeymoon. But then with my injuries that plan got postponed.”

 

“Maybe one day you can restore it. Make a settlement around the pond in her honour.”

 

“Yeah, she’d like that.” said Sole with some sadness.

 

Danse noticed Sole’s expression and attempted to get him back on track.

 

“We should probably find somewhere safe to spend the night, Knight.”

 

Sole snorted

 

“What is it?” asked Danse.

 

“Seriously? C’mon, ‘night knight’. It’s funny”

 

“Now is not the time for that, Knight-”

 

Sole snorted again

 

“- _Sole_ , we will be at a major tactical disadvantage in a few minutes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Come on then, we might be able to make it back to Diamond City before then. And you’d be at the tactical disadvantage, Paladin, I was trained to work in dark conditions.”

 

Danse and Sole stopped, having the same idea

 

“I could draw the attention of hostiles, while you pick them off from stealth.” said Danse

 

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking, a strategy for another time though, I need something to eat before I collapse”

 

Danse and Sole had been getting along well since they aired their grievances. Danse was happy working alongside Sole, and the two had developed the habit of running tactics past each other. They would talk long into the night trading stories. He was even starting to enjoy his sense of humour, and loved his cooking. He started trying to make his own jokes, which Sole had not initially understood until he realised Danse was intentionally trying to make him laugh. More importantly, Danse’s attraction to the man was becoming more palpable. He loved seeing Sole’s big mouth smile its cheeky grin. He really was a handsome man, at least he thought so. His injuries really didn’t look too bad, despite how Sole talked about them. When Danse caught himself thinking these thoughts, he’d quickly try to deny it to himself. It was just professional admiration, and a budding friendship.

 

“Danse! Stop!” Yelled Sole

 

Danse stopped dead in his tracks obediently, they were in a tight alley way

 

“What is it?”

 

“Mine, back away slowly, Let me take care of this.”

 

In the pale green light of Sole’s Pip-Boy, he could make out the mine. Danse stepped back as Sole slowly approached it. He was only in arms reach of it, when it started beeping, he was getting better at not setting mines off. He carefully deactivated it and clipped it to his belt.

 

“That was close, we better keep our eyes open in case there are more.” Said Danse regaining his posture, only for his head to hit a bouquet of grenades which scattered, one landing on the shelf of his power armour’s chest, inches from his chin.

 

Sole leapt forward, pulling himself up with the handles on his chest, throwing the grenade away with the back of his hand. Danse wrapped his arms around Sole and shielded him with his body. The grenades went off, the explosions masking their shouts even from each other. Danse’s ears hurt like hell, but soon he felt a wet and painful sensation on his leg. The blasts had damaged his power armour, and had bent some of it into his leg. He was unable to communicate this Sole who was clutching his ears and breathing carefully through the pain, a technique he had a lot of experience with. Danse tapped Sole’s arm, getting the man’s only eye to look up at him. His thick eyebrows added to the impact of the pained expression on his face. He pointed to his leg, where Sole noticed the dark red liquid rushing over the metal that had bent past the frame and into his calf.

 

“Shit!” Sole muttered. A stimpack wouldn’t help unless he could bend the metal out of his leg.

 

“Woah, looks like we got ourselves some power armour.” Came the voice of a raider at one of the ends of the alley.

 

Sole, still couldn’t hear, but he had noticed the woman out of the corner of his eye. Danse was now looking where he was, then looked behind them, and tapped Sole on the shoulder to draw his attention to the group of raiders at the other end of the alley.

 

“Let’ get ‘em, boys” said the raider, gesturing to her men.

 

Sole, threw the mine like a Frisbee, landing at the leading raider’s feet. Danse and Sole had discussed this. Danse fired his laser rifle twice before finally hitting the mine and killing the raider. The other raiders had already started shooting at Danse’s armour. Sole let Danse lean on him, which almost crushed him, but he pushed back, trying to get him to move quickly down the cleared alley. He fired some shots blindly behind them.

 

The raiders chased them through the commons, Danse pulling his aching leg, shouting every-time his calf tensed around the sharp metal. The two stopped when they saw the super mutants ahead.

 

They made a sharp turn right, the super mutants started chasing them, until they noticed the group of raiders. Danse stopped and knelt down into a position Sole recognized. He has no ability to argue that running while the super mutants killed the raiders would be the best course of action. He used Danse as cover, mounting his Gauss Rifle he called “Patience” over Danse’s back. He began picking off the super mutants, one at a time, carefully placing a round into their skulls, though his real target was the part where the spine joined the skull. Finally, there were only the raiders, three of them. He had time. One. They were confused, looking for him. Two. The last one came running at him with a knife having run out of bullets. Three. He tapped Danse on the head

 

“Let’s go, Pal”.

 

Danse almost heard his words. The two continued on to Diamond City. The city guards spotted them and helped Danse and Sole get to the gate. Finally able to see what he was doing. Sole got down, and inspected the leg. He took a screwdriver from his belt and undid several screws, removing the armour from the frame carefully. Danse’s pained grunts erupting into shouts of pain, as Sole slowly removed the panel that had bent itself into his leg. Finally it was out. Sole activated the emergency release on his power armour and slid Danse out. He tore more of Danse’s flight suit and used it as a tourniquet. The wound had been open for too long, he’d need to clean the wound carefully before using a stimpack to seal it. The guards helped him carry Danse into the city.

 

The Dugout Inn was busy as usually.

 

“Vadim! I need a room and some moonshine! Now!”

 

“Music to my ears!” said Vadim cheerfully before he looked up from the glass he was cleaning to see Sole covered in blood and a city guard holding up a man in an orange flight suit.

 

“Oh shit!, This way!” he lead the men to a room and handed him a bottle of moonshine.

 

“Thanks” said Sole who promptly took a swig.”

 

“Do you have any bandages. Or clean dish-towels?”

 

“Of course, one minute” Vadim disappeared into the bar.

 

“Paladin? Paladin? Danse??” Said Sole. Danse had lost a lot of blood, and was on the verge of passing out.

 

“Here” said Vadim, handing him a neatly folded dish-towel. Sole began cleaning the wound, using the moonshine as an antiseptic. The sting of the alcohol provoking a pained gasp and groan from Danse.

 

Finally he was ready. Sole aimed the stimpack at his thigh

 

“Okay, Danse, this is it, you ready?”

 

“uhhhh....” said Danse weakly.

 

“Okay, here we go! One... two... three!” he stabbed the stimpack into Danse and the pressurised serum was released into his bloodstream. His wound slowly began to close. Sole carefully holding the flesh together. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until it was just an uneven red mark on his skin. Sole breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Here” said Vadim. Handing him a box of blood packs. He sorted through them for a compatible blood type.

 

He set up the transfusion with Vadim’s help and sat on the floor, and rubbed his hands with his face.

 

“Thanks, Vadim, How much do I owe you?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, friend!”

 

“let me at least arrange for a replacement of your supplies.”

 

“Fine. You look tired. I wish I had another room to offer you.”

 

“No, it’s alright, I’ll just keep watch.”

 

“He’ll be fine. You need your sleep, looks like you had a rough day.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Vadim, if worse comes to worse, I’ll just rent a room and get some sleep during the day.”

 

“Suit yourself. Goodnight, human Popsicle.”

 

Sole waited up, checking Danse’s pulse every now and then. Occasionally drifting off, only to jerk himself awake with a snort. At 3:07 AM Danse woke up, slightly woozy.

 

“Cutler?” he said

 

Sole gently put his hand on his chest. “No Danse, It’s Sole. Knight Woodward. How are you feeling?”

 

“Sole? He always has a pleasant smell, and he very looks nice. I would like to touch his face. And his rear. It’s round.” He mumbled.

 

Sole wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Danse, I need you to wake up and drink some water. Come on big guy.”

 

He raised Danse’s head up and held the water to his dry lips.

 

Danse slowly drank, some water spilling down his neck. His eyes slowly opened.”

 

“Soldier?”

 

“Hey, there you are. How are you feeling?”

 

“Ughh...My head is killing me.”

 

“That’s probably the blood loss and the moonshine I used to clean your wound. And my mouth. Repeatedly”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Dugout Inn, Diamond city. You lost a lot of blood, had me worried for some time there.”

 

“We worked well together tonight. Even when unable to hear verbal commands, we still managed to work together as a team...”

 

“Mmmm” said Sole drunkenly

 

“Damn”

 

“Hmmm? What’s wrong?”

 

“We really should of just run away back there.”

 

“Heh. Yeah, I thought so too at the time, but you were in position, so I just went with it. It worked, got ‘em all.” Sole mimicked the sound of a gun shot while miming shooting his head.

 

The two quietly lost consciousness, falling into a much needed and slightly drunken sleep.

 

 

25 January 2288 10:19 AM

 

 

Sole woke up on the mattress. Head pounding, stomach growling, and body aching. Danse was gone, only a blood stained mattress remained. Someone had cleaned Danse’s dried blood off his hands and removed his boots, socks and the metal armour he copied from Kellogg. It had been placed carefully on the table next to a glass of water.

 

He stumbled up to pick up the glass, spilling some water on the way to his mouth. His nerves were shot, his muscles were stiff and shaking.

 

The water helped his head enough for him to enter the noisy bar.

 

“Good morning, Sole, if you’re looking for your friend, he’s in the market repairing his power armour.”

 

“Thanks, Vadim. Do you have any Mutfruit?”

 

“Mutfruit? Pfff. Here, eat this.”

 

Vadim pushed a plate with a noodle cup and a radstag chop on it.

 

“12 caps for the Mutfruit” said Vadim, as Sole slurped up a mouthful of noodles

 

“12 caps? If business is so bad, I’ll happily pay for-”

 

“Please, business is always good, where else are they gonna go? This is fresh Mutfruit from Vault 81. No radiation. Guaranteed.”

 

“Huh, okay. Here we are”

 

he counted out the caps, sliding them across the counter and accepting the bulbous fruit.

 

“Is Danse okay?”

 

“Fit as fiddle! It’s amazing, he must have the vitality of a super mutant!”

 

“heh, don’t let him hear you say that.”

 

The breakfast sat well in his stomach. And his head felt much better. He was still stiff, so left the bar to walk around and stretch his legs.

 

The sun was bright, the air was damp and cool, but fresh, and the smell of Takahashi’s noodles gave Diamond City it’s signature smell. Sole smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he brought Danse here, and he thought that Takahashi was a Chinese spy. Sole spent that day trying to explain to him that Takahashi was speaking Japanese, and then the difference between Japan and China.

 

Myrna walked up flustered.

 

“That’s your friend right?” she said pointing at Danse.

 

Danse. He was by her shop, at the power armour rig. He had rolled his flight suit down to his waist, his black underwear poking out. His back was magnificent. A slab of powerful, intricate muscle, sweating and glistening in the morning sun. Sole’s mouth was hanging open. He’d never even seen Danse out his armour before the previous night, and now there he was shirtless. His mind was too busy comparing Danse to an ox ploughing a field to hear what Myrna was saying.

 

“Well??” She said frustrated.

 

“Hmmm? No Myrna he’s not a Synth. He’s... a man... he’s one hell of a man...” Said Sole, sweating.

 

“Hey! That’s not what I said! He said you’d pay me for the all the stuff he bought to repair his armour with!”

 

“Oh... yeah sure, how much” He said not paying attention to her.

 

“97 caps. Hey! What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Hmmm? Oh right, 97, let me just..... there, keep the change.”

 

Myrna stepped away from him slowly. “I’m on to you... I’ve got my eyes on you and your friend!”

 

“Me too...”

 

Sole finally snapped out of his stupor long enough to approach Danse.

 

“Good morning wood-Paladin! Good morning, Paladin!”

 

Danse turned off the blowtorch, and lifted his mask’s visor

 

“Good morning, knight” said Danse, smiling with a face smudged with grease.

 

“You know, because it’s currently the morning, not the night.” he continued realising Sole didn’t get his joke.

 

“Oh, right! Knight, night. Ha ha! Good one!” Said Sole realising Danse’s joke

 

“You, uh, you gave me quite the scare last night” Said Sole.

 

Danse stood up, his powerful, hairy chest, rippling abs, and magnificent biceps in full view of Sole, who was stunned at the glorious sight before him.

 

“I apologize, knight” Said Danse approaching Sole, wiping his grease covered hands with an old rag. Sole could smell him now, the smell of grease, welded metal and sweat, it was intoxicating, and he tried not to stare at his magnificent chest, the veins on his muscles or his strong ropey neck that was at his eye level.

 

“You were a model soldier last night. You thought and acted fast, cooperated despite being unable to understand or give verbal commands and you adapted quickly to a constantly changing battle situation. And to top it off you saved my life.” He extended his arm. His sinuey, hairy fore arms, with big calloused hands. Sole shook it, the man’s grip was strong, and made Sole weak in the knees.

 

“I’m proud to be fighting by your side.” He said with pride tainting his normally bland tone.

 

“I’m proud to be at your side too, Danse.” Said Sole with a smile that stirred something in Danse’s gut

 

“Can I give you a hand?” asked Sole

 

“I beg your pardon, Knight?” asked Danse, his heart jumping at Sole’s words

 

Sole gestured to the power armour behind him.

 

“Right, yes, your assistance with my armour’s maintenance would be greatly appreciated, Knight.”

 

Sole took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and helped Danse repair and reattach the damaged panels. Danse noticed Sole’s smell, and his arms and how he grunted when bending metal into place, with his scarred face scrunched up in determination. When Sole finally undid his shirt and tied it around his waist, he was drawn to Sole’s strong chest with a patch of hair in the centre, his muscles were not as big as his, but he was very well toned. He was... cute. Danse never used that word before, not even in his head, but it suited the shorter man.

 

“Okay, looks like that’s about it.”

  
“Good, I can’t wait to get back in.”

 

“uh, don’t you want to take a shower first? You’re so greased up, you’d probably slip right out the second you take a hard landing.” Sole grabbed his jacket and took out 30 caps.

 

“Gives this to Vadim- but first tell him it’s for use of that shower I installed for him, other wise, well he might think it’s a ‘gift’. Don’t make the same mistake I did. Should give you a good 15 minutes. I’ll go get you some clean clothes from Fallon’s Basement.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“Please, that jumpsuit is done for. My fault, I didn’t have the time to try take it off, so I had to tear it. Besides, I want to see if you burst into flames if you attempt to wear civilian clothing” Joked Sole

 

Danse made his way to the Dugout Inn while Sole cleaned some grease off the armour.

 

A diamond city guard approached him.

 

“That’s one of them fancy Pip-Boy’s, innit? I don’t suppose that means you have a Geiger Counter?”

 

“I did, but mine’s in the shop.” replied Sole.

 

“Looks like you and the Tin Can Man are getting quite comfortable around each other. Good for you, movin’ on with your life.” Came Deacon’s voice from the helmet.

 

“Moving on? There is nothing between Danse and me”

 

“Uh-huh, Uh-huh. You know you really need to work on your lying skills. You were eyeing him like a big juicy piece of meat, and he was eyeing you. I was worried I was gonna have to evacuate Diamond City when you finally pounced and started making sweaty man-love to Tin Soldier right here in the market place”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, this is Danse were talking about, he has the libido of... of something with no libido. A toothbrush. Yeah lets go with that. And anyway I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair to Nora.”

 

Deacon’s tone became more serious

 

“Hey, listen. When Barbara was killed, I felt that way too. For years, so many years. Then I began lying. To myself, to everyone. Now, I’m alright with how I’ve turned out. But living like a monk isn’t for everyone. You need to let go and move on with your life.”

 

“I can’t do that Deacon. Not yet, it’s only been a few months and I still need to find Shaun.”

 

Deacon sighed

 

“Alright, well, I tried. Anyway, I didn’t come here to give you dating advise. Mercer’s having a problem with that special project of ours.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“One of the components got fried. Don’t ask how, you won’t like the answer. Point is, we need another one and we don’t know where to find one. And I was like, “well it’s a pity we don’t know anyone in the Brotherhood of Steel. They have hundreds of files of locations for rare and fancy gizmos.” Don’t suppose you’d know anyone like that?”

 

“What do we need?”

 

“Something called an ‘Electromagnetic Flux Regulator’, with a gain of point 22 or less. Here I wrote it down for you.” He said handing Sole a piece of paper.

 

“Deacon, this is a picture of me making out with a giant can labelled “Ad Victoriam!” that has a sparkly butt surrounded by hearts”

 

“It’s on the other side. I got bored waiting for you two to get busy, or for you to be alone, whichever came first.”

 

“Well, thanks Deeks, I’ll get on it as soon as we’ve resupplied up at Sanctuary.”

 

“I’ll let the folks at Mercer know. See ya around, Pal.”

 

“Later, Deeks”

 

Deacon once again disappeared into the crowd, and Sole headed to Fallon’s Basement.

 

Danse hadn’t had a proper shower in days, he almost forgot how good it felt. The water was warm, and clean, and the soap powered through the grease on his body. He had taken care of something else he hadn’t done in ages to the thought of Sole, shirtless and servicing his power armour. His skilful hands working, the muscles, tendons, and delicate veins writhing beneath his skin as his fingers worked. There was something sexy about that eyepatch, and the way his pants stretched across his ass reminding him of the vault suit he used to wear. He felt immediately guilty. He was a fellow soldier and in mourning for his late wife, and a subordinate. He made sure the shower was clean before continuing his shower.

 

He remembered that morning when he woke up to the sound of Sole snoring under the bed. His head was a little sore, but his leg felt much better. He tried moving the muscle. The stimpack could heal muscle tissue, but sometimes it wouldn’t heal the right the way, but the muscle seemed to move properly. He slid off the bed, almost standing on Sole’s Pip-Boy. Danse bent down and dragged Sole out from under the bed, gently and effortlessly lifting the small snoring man on to the bed. After making sure his legs were on the bed, he removed the piece of armour on his arm, as it looked uncomfortable. Not that Sole would care in this state. Danse got a towel, dampened it and cleaned his blood off Sole’s hands. He looked so peaceful, and his lips looked so inviting. But Danse didn’t do anything other than get him a glass of water, and carefully close the door behind him.

 

He heard a knock at the door

 

“Danse, I got you some clothes, I’m putting them at the door.”

 

“Thank you, Knight.”

 

“You okay in there?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

His mind had turned back to the night before, as he realised something. It was all his fault. He had no excuse. He had two good eyes, and yet Sole was the one who spotted the mine. He should have been able to spot the grenades. Another mistake, another mistake with the potential to cost lives. He really was bad at this. He was supposed to be in charge, but with his awful history of being in charge he thought it best Sole lead. Sole was half blind, and he was still a better leader than him. Danse was only alive because of Sole’s quick thinking and expertise.

 

He turned off the shower, despite having a few minutes left. He rinsed his mouth out and drank some water before drying himself off with a towel. Sole had bought him a flannel shirt, jeans and boots, the biggest sizes he could find, and it fit him him perfectly.

 

Sole almost didn’t recognized Danse, he was clean, and his hair was still wet. He looked so strange wearing casual clothes.

 

“You clean up pretty good, Paladin. We should get going. I’m thinking we call a vertibird and have it drop us off at Concord, and we can make it up to Sanctuary from there. What do you think?”

 

Who was Danse to argue?

 

“Good idea, Knight.”

 

“And then tomorrow we can head to the Cambridge Police Station, I got a lead in getting to Shaun that I’ll need Scribe Haylen’s help with.”

 

“Okay”

 

“Are you alright, Danse?”

 

“I’m fine, Knight, just tired.” His big brown sad eyes betrayed that statement, but Sole decided not to dig into Danse’s emotional baggage right there and then. He knew about Cutler, and what had happened to him, and how deeply his fate had affected Danse. It was likely that given his line of work, there were many demons haunting that man. Sole had his own demons and knew there was a time and a place for talking about them.


	6. Chapter Five: A lonely Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After patching up Danse's armour, the pair make their way to Sanctuary of some R&R. Nicknames are discussed, Piper tries to encourage Danse to acknowledge his feelings for Sole. Sole then parts ways from Danse, to find a part that can get him into the Institute.

25 January 2288 7:32 PM, Sanctuary.

 

Danse had been quiet on the hike up from Concord. He wondered around Sanctuary, a couple of Ghouls eyed him suspiciously. Danse tried to give a friendly smile back, but most likely the armour he was wearing made him look like he was mocking them, so he politely averted his eyes and walked away with his head down. He didn’t blame them. He was still repulsed by them, but was slowly gaining a new sympathy that he didn’t have before.

 

Sole was hounded from the moment he entered Sanctuary. One guy wanted him to take care of some raiders, another informed him about a warning light that was flashing on one of the fusion core generators, someone else reported on their water sales, another offered to start a trading route between Sanctuary and Oberland Station. He took it in stride, until he got to the elevator. He had placed a flashing sign outside the elevator warning people not to disturb him unless it was an actual emergency.

 

Eventually he came down, having showered and put on clean clothes, Codsworth had insisted on giving his clothes a clean the moment he returned.

 

“Are you still in your armour? Go park it in the power armour bay, and lets get a drink.” Sole had built a large workshop, three levels, two with power armour displays, while the ground floor had workbenches, power armour rigs, a robot assembly rig and several purifiers still in construction. He parked his armour there, not bothering to make an excuse.

 

Sole was waiting for him on a couch in the market. The settlers all gathered there to eat and drink at the end of the day. Sole already had two ice cold Gwinnet ale’s ready for them.

 

“Take a load off, Paladin.” Danse nervously sat down, some of the ghoul and human settlers whispering to each other while eyeing Danse suspiciously.

 

“I don’t think I’m very popular here, Knight.”

 

“Don’t worry about them, Danse. They’ve just had some bad experiences with the Brotherhood. They know I wouldn’t’ve brought you here if I thought you were gonna go all Ad Victoriam on them.”

 

“I don’t think I can blame them. Every time we’re on the Prydwyn, and I hear all that... propaganda, all that hate. I didn’t even think twice about it before, that we could be hurting innocent people.”

 

“Hey, at least you’re trying to change. Cheers”

 

The two started drinking, and continued into the night, in the dark corner of the market. Eventually, Danse opened up.

 

“What I’m asking you is, do you think Haylen is alright?”

 

“Danse, Haylen already told me about this. She’s fine, it’s you she’s worried about.”

 

“Me? I think I see what you’re saying. Ever since I lost all those people-”

 

“Danse, you didn’t loose them”

 

“I was in charge, I made the decisions that resulted in those men and women’s deaths.”

 

“You’ve lost confidence in your abilities.”

 

“No, I’ve just accepted the fact that I’m not ready for command”

 

Sole shook his head.

 

“Danse, I’ve heard people in the Brotherhood speak about you with awe. Even Rhys, worships the ground you walk on-”

 

“Because of my history when I’ve been a subordinate, not a Squad leader!”

 

Sole sighed. “Danse, this was your first time commanding a squad in unfamiliar territory. Of course things went wrong, that’s par for the course. No amount of protocol following or creative thinking can prepare you for the unfamiliar. I’ve lost people under my command before as well, and I get it, it really hangs on you. But these things are inevitable. Fox Company knew that. We cared about each other, and had each others backs, but we knew the risks, and we knew we would most likely lose someone close to us in order to succeed in our missions. Which, you did, as I recall. You succeeded. And best of all, you _cared_ that you lost people. That trait is gonna make sure in future that you’ll do everything you can to keep your squad alive and well.”

 

“But how can anyone have faith in me after this.”

 

“I believe in you Danse. And I feel safe with you watching my back.”

 

Danse’s cheeks had gone red

 

“Thank you, Sole”

 

“But now, tell me, how you held Haylen. Does that mean you’d be there hold me if I ever needed it?” asked Sole flirtatiously

 

Danse’s face went redder

 

“Uhhh... that would depend... on the situation... um.. let just see how things go”

 

Sole chuckled to himself. It was cute when the mighty paladin got all flustered.

 

“I’m just teasing you, Danse.”

 

Danse never could get the hang of people teasing him, and he was never really good at teasing back, so he just tried to smile, and took a sip of his drink.

 

“Feeling better, Tin Can Man?”

 

“Tin Can Man?”

 

“Since you don’t like “Tops” I thought I’d try it out. Maybe just Man Can? I don’t know, I’ll work on it.”

 

“What was your nickname in Fox Company?”

 

“Soul” said Piper sliding in next to Danse

 

“As in spirit or essence, not very creative as far as nicknames go” said Nick who sat next to Sole.

 

Danse was always weary of Nick, and eyed him darkly. Nick was used to this and ignored him, instead focussing his attention on Sole and Piper

 

“Now where the hell did you hear that?” asked Sole

 

“Nick and I have been doing some investigating. We’ve been trying to find the remains of Fox Company.”

 

Sole’s face lit up. “You have? What did you find?”

 

“Nothing yet, but we have some leads to check out.” Said Nick “We thought once you find your son, you might want to find any other loose strings of your old life so you can move on.”

 

“Deacon’s been helping us out too” added Piper.

 

“Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me.”

 

“So why did they call him ‘Soul’?” asked Danse, he had directed the question at Piper, but Nick answered.

 

“It makes more sense if you combine it with Captain Maria Hart. Sole and Maria led the company, and were called the “Heart and Soul of Fox Company” “

 

“Honestly it was a relief, you have no idea how thick your skin has to get in high school when you’re named after a fish” Said Sole finishing his beer.

 

Danse sat silently listening to the conversation. He never really knew how to engage in these types of situations. Eventually Preston joined them, sitting on the arm of the couch, with the butt of his rifle on the floor. Then Dogmeat came and rolled around on the floor at Danse’s feet. The conversation was more heavily between Preston, Sole and Nick, so Piper engaged Danse.

 

“So, Paladin, how’s it been travelling around the Commonwealth with Blue?”

 

“He’s a model soldier, and I’m glad he has my back.”

 

“Yeah, he’s not bad for a newcomer to the Commonwealth. So... listen... I heard a rumour...” She began

 

“A rumour?”

 

“Well, I was just wondering if there was... you know... anything between you two?”

 

Danse blushed

 

“That would be highly inappropriate, civilian.”

 

Piper hated it when Danse called her that. But she ignored it. Danse was Sole’s friend, and she and Nick had decided to be patient with him.

 

“That’s never really mattered when matters of the heart are concerned. You... haven’t felt anything for him?”

 

Danse paused, torn between telling the truth and viciously denying it. But the pause itself gave her her answer.

 

“I see, so it’s like that. Deacon wasn’t kidding.”

 

“Deacon?” Danse never trusted that man either. He always seemed too cheerful and talkative.

 

“Yeah, he told me you got into some trouble, he had to help Sole pull you out of your armour.”

 

“I was unconscious, so I don’t really remember what happened after we got to the gates of Diamond City.”

 

“Well he said the next day you two were drooling over each other while repairing your power armour”

 

“That’s disgusting. We didn’t drool. There was a lot of sweat, but it was a warm day, and the work was hard.”

 

“According to Deacon, the work wasn’t the only thing that was hard.” She muttered audibly into her drink

 

Danse was looking rather angry. He didn’t like people making fun of him like this. But Piper patted him on his knee.

 

“I’m only bringing it up because I think you two should go for it. He deserves to be happy after all this, and despite what some people may think, you deserve it too”

 

Danse calmed down

 

“It wouldn’t be right. He’s mourning his wife, and he’s my subordinate. It just couldn't work out.”

 

“Maybe not now, but some day. Just, while you’re keeping an open mind, maybe try to be open to that too.”

 

“I... I will take that under advisement, Civilian”

 

“You can call me Piper, you know. Big tough soldier act doesn’t do it for a lot of people in the Commonwealth.”

 

“I’ve been getting that general impression.”

 

Piper and Danse began talking in more friendly terms. Eventually Danse fell asleep. Piper put a blanket over him before everyone went to bed, and Dogmeat came and snuggled him, snoring with a gentle whine. The market was enclosed in a structure made of glass panels, so Danse was woken up by the morning sun. He pulled the blanket over his eyes, not wanting to get up and slept for another hour before he was woken up by Sole holding an omelet to him.

 

“No! Dogmeat, that’s for Danse! Down!”

 

Dogmeat whined and sat on the floor obediently as Danse sat up and took the plate.

 

“So listen, once I meet up with Haylen, I’m gonna go my separate way for a while, there’s some things I need to do on my own. Feel free to stay here, though.” Offered Sole

 

“Thank you, Knight, but it’s been too long since I’ve seen the Prydwyn, and I have some business myself to take care of.”

 

After stocking up, and getting dressed for travel, Sole and Danse left Sanctuary for Concord. From there, the two took a vertibird to Cambridge Police Station, where Sole got off, and Danse continued to the Prydwyn. Rhys was in his usual mood, giving a new assignment to some soldiers.

 

“Rhys”

 

“Woodward” the two said acknowledging each other.

 

Haylen was at the computer, sorting through files.

 

“Scribe Haylen”

 

“There you are, here for another recovery mission?”

 

“Sort of. I need a favour. There’s this project I’m working on that might help me get to Shaun, but I need a specific piece of tech, I was hoping you could help me find one.” He said quietly

 

Haylen sighed. “What do you need?”

 

Sole slipped her a piece of paper. She looked at it confused

 

“Uhh, Sole? This is a picture of you making out with a giant can with a sparkly butt labelled “Ad Victoriam!” surrounded by hearts.”

 

Sole quickly grabbed the paper and flipped it over with a slam on the table, sliding it back to Haylen

 

“Oh, an Electromagnetic Flux Regulator? That’s a rather small gain, but I’ll see what I can dig up..”

 

She tapped away at the keyboard for a few minutes

 

“So, you want to tell me what that picture was about?”

 

“I didn’t draw it!”

 

“Okay, okay, I never said you did, Knight” said Haylen defensively. “Okay, I’ve got three possible hits, let me just write them down for you, right next to the sparkly butt.”

 

“Of course”

 

“And there... you... go. Good luck out there Sole.”

 

Sole exited the police station and was greeted by a scribe in dark goggles.

 

“You wanna just skip the call sign this time?”

 

“Sure, why not? Lets head out, Deeks”

 

Danse made it back on the Prydwyn. Sole may not have much faith in Elder Maxson, but Danse did. He decided to investigate Sole’s claims that Proctor Teagan was leading an extortion ring. He’d need someone he could trust, and thanks to Sole, he knew exactly who to ask.

 

“Paladin Brandis, how have you been adjusting to life in the Brotherhood.”

 

“I wont lie, it’s been tricky. Cade doesn’t want me returning to active duty just yet, which is frustrating, but I think I understand why.”

 

“I’m glad to here that, Paladin. I hate to put you on the spot, given everything you’ve been through, but I was hoping you could give me a hand with an investigation I’m launching?”

 

“Of course Danse, what can I do for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'll be posting the next Chapter, in which Sole returns from the Institute, somewhat shaken and somewhat drunk.


	7. Chapter Six: Sole Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole is Drunk. Sole is Sad. Sole is Mad. Sole is a Dad.
> 
> Sole reveals to his friends what he discovered within the Institute.

10 February 2288 12:01 PM, Prydwyn.

 

Captain Kells walked the Deck, inspecting the initiates cleaning the veritbirds. He barked orders at them angrily, not because they were doing a bad job, but just to keep them on their toes. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his pride and joy. Then he smelt something else, an electricity in the air. Then right behind him was a loud crash of lightning that threw him off his feet.

 

“Ughhhh!” shouted Sole, sparking with blue light as he shivered and shook uncomfortably.

 

“Fuck that feels so weird! Ugh!”

 

“Knight Woodward!?” demanded Kells angrily

 

“In the flesh” Sole felt his body with his hands, and looked down and around himself.

 

“Completely, thank god.”

 

“What the hell was that, soldier!?” demanded Kells

 

“Very uncomfortable is what that was, Captain, now where’s Proctor Ingram? I have something she needs to see. Now”

 

Danse smiled his slight smile when he saw Sole. He hadn’t seen him in weeks, though he did find a note in his quarters with some doodles on it of Sole with a big question mark over his head, which read that Danse would be informed when the author heard from him, and not to worry. Sole was talking to Proctor Ingram. His skin, and armor were unusually clean, his beard was gone, replaced with thick stubble. But there was a look in his eye he just couldn't place.

 

“And just so you know, I have several copies and have shared them with my technicians in the Minutemen”

 

“What? Why would you-?”

 

“Because there’s stuff on there useful for terraforming and new agricultural and medical knowledge that could save a lot of lives, and if I just give it to you, it’ll be locked away never to be seen or used by the people who need it.”

 

“Knight Woodward, what’s going on here?”

 

“Paladin, good to see you. I was just dropping a little gift off for Ingram.”

 

“And not a unique one apparently”

 

“I did it Danse. I got into the Institute. That holodisk contains a scan of the entire Institute network. Every file, every report, every schematic, every journal entry. A snapshot of everything the Institute knows.”

 

“That’s excellent news, Knight! Did you find your son?”

 

Sole’s face looked strange, a mix of sadness and hope.

 

“Yes. But... it’s complicated... I need a drink. Lets catch a flight to Diamond City, I need something strong.”

 

“We should report to Elder-”

 

“I’ll do it later. I found my son, which means anything I do for the Brotherhood from here on in is on my time and my terms. Besides, if you think I’m telling Maxson that I plotted to get into the Institute behind his back sober, you’ve got another thing coming.”

 

Despite what he’d said, Danse had noticed the smell of alcohol on Sole’s breath.

 

Piper and Nick were already at the Dugout Inn when Danse and Sole arrived, or rather, flashed into existence. He had been teleporting around the commonwealth all day, sometimes popping in to see how far his companions were from Diamond City. Danse had to leave his armor outside the pub, but was getting used to being out of it. Piper waved them over, giving Sole a hug, and Nick patting him on the shoulder. Vadim poured him a whiskey, but Sole grabbed the bottle and began drinking it like water.

 

“Blue, slow down, you’re gonna kill yourself!”

 

He slammed the bottle down gasping with a disgusted expression on his face

 

“Shaun’s-alive.... Oh god-Phew... He’s-a-60-year-old-man. Ack... My son went grey before me...”

 

“Vadim, give this man something stronger” Said Nick. They hadn’t noticed that Sole was already drunk. Something was very wrong. Danse wanted to speak up, but was interrupted

 

“How is that even possible?” asked Piper while Sole was taking another swig.

 

Sole gulped and hacked “Not-frozen-ten-years.... agh! Frozen-Sixty!”

 

“Knight, slow down, please, and tell us, calmly.”

 

Sole breathed deeply and slowly for a few moments.

 

“Shaun is the 60 year old Director of the Institute. Once he had the codes, he overrode my Cryo-pod. He-he... he said... he said he wanted to see how far I’d go to find him...” said Sole with a disgusted tinge in his voice

 

“Back up a bit, Blue. Did you say your son is the leader of the Institute?”

 

“Yeah... I did... he.. doesn’t want to harm the people of the Commonwealth.. the Institute just wants to live in peace underground.”

 

“But then why does he send Synths in to-”

 

“Piper, give the man a chance to tell his story before interviewing him.” said Nick. “Now go on”

 

“He doesn’t see Synths as people. Despite all evidence, even one of the scientists making the Synths admitted they even dream! He has an empire of slaves and doesn’t realise it! He doesn’t want to help anyone on the surface... I just.. I can’t believe my son would do this!” Said Sole his voice become loud and angry

 

“Blue... maybe you should slow down”

 

Sole turned to face Piper.

 

“You know what he said? You know what he called her when I asked him about Nora? About his mother? He called her... ‘collateral damage’!” said Sole seething with anger

 

“His own mother!” he shouted smashing the bottle and glasses in front of him.

 

The bar was silent, save for Sole’s heavy breathing through his teeth.

 

“Sorry Vadim, I’ll pay for that...” offered Piper

 

“Lets move him to a room where he can vent.” said Vadim quickly moving from behind the bar while gesturing to his brother.

 

Danse was dumbfounded. He’d never seen Sole like this. It was... frightening. Nick gestured to him to help him escort Sole to the room Yafim was unlocking

 

“They killed my wife, took my baby boy away from me and made him a monster!” Shouted Sole in tears.

 

“I should’ve been the one to raise him! I should’ve been there!” he continued shouting as they took him away. “I failed her! I failed our son! Now everyone wants my son, my baby boy, dead! And it’s all my fault!”

 

“Shhh, no Blue it’s not your fault, okay... none of this is your fault...”

 

“I built settlements for him! So he’d have safe places in this fucking shit hole of a future! So he’d grow up around good people, and have everything he needs! I joined the Bigothood of Zeal for him and he doesn’t give a shit!”

 

Sole started fiddling with his Pip-Boy.

 

“Grab his arm, he’s trying to go back to the Institute!” yelled Nick, realising how he’d been teleporting around the Commonwealth all day.

 

“No! No! Let go of me! I need to see my son! Get off before I blow your brains out!” Yelled Sole as Danse and Piper pried his arms apart. Nick exited the interface and undid the latch sliding the Pip-Boy off his arm.

 

“No! Give it back! I need to see my son! Give me back my fucking son!”

 

“Calm down, Blue, you’ll get it back when you’re feeling better” said Piper as Danse wrestled him into the room.

 

“Soldier, think about what you’re doing!”

 

“Fuck you, Danse!” said Sole tackling him to the ground, swinging his fists left and right, missing Danse’s face each time, finally punching the floor past Danse’s head.

 

“Fucking depth perception!” shouted Sole in frustration at his missing eye. Danse pushed him off and held him down, twisting his arm behind his back.

 

“Get a hold of your self, Sole! This isn’t going to help you, your son or anyone else. You’re drunk and you need to calm down! Now!” He said into the other man’s ear.

 

Piper approached the two getting on the ground so Sole could see her face.

 

“Oh, Blue...” She said sympathetically. Sole’s eye was looking around wildly, tears streaming from it and from behind his eyepatch. She stroked his face and Sole began shuddering, and weeping properly, his body and resistance against Danse weakening.

 

Danse let go of him, and helped him sit up. Sole leaned up against him as Danse pulled him into his strong embrace. Piper sat down next to Sole, gently patting his shoulder. Nick walked in and closed the door handing the trio a glass of water. Danse took it from him, still not trusting the synth. He encouraged Sole to drink.

 

“Blue... I honestly don’t know what to say...”

 

Sole laughed a little to himself.

 

“Neither do I... The fuck did I piss off to deserve this?”

 

The room was silent. Nick carefully sat himself on the floor in front of them.

 

“Keep thinking this is all a bad dream caused by that explosion, and I’ll wake up in hospital, with Nora alive and happy, and the world still in one piece...”

 

They helped Sole on to the bed, as he sleepily hummed ‘It’s all over but the Crying’

 

Piper had left to check on Nat, leaving Danse and Nick alone in the room with the snoring drunk.

 

“Danse”

 

“Valentine”

 

They said acknowledging each other’s presence.

 

“So... His son is the Director of the Institute... ain’t that something.”

 

“Abuse of technology always leads to these sorts of tragedies.”

 

Nick ignored Danse’s stab at him

 

“Question is, what is he going to do next? And how dearly are we gonna all pay for it?”

 

“You make it sound like he’ll side with the Institute.”

 

“No, not the Institute, his son. Has he told you how he hunted down and killed the man who murdered his wife and took Shaun? I was there when it happened. He went all poetic and took a Fat Man to a gun fight. Poor Kellogg barely stood a chance. We were lucky there was anything left of him to get information from. Now I like to think I know Sole pretty well, and he’s not the kind of man who likes to harm people. He’s a man of morals, integrity, but look at how far he went to find his son and his wife’s killer. He joined you guys, for god’s sakes, even though you stand for everything he opposes. Makes you wonder who else he’s willing to side with to be with his son.”

 

Danse frowned. “The Brotherhood does not stand for every thing he opposes. We help people survive in this harsh world”

 

“But only _some_ people, right? And only when there is something in it for you? Like the admiration and trust of the people? Or their resources? Or a fancy piece of technology? The rest you put down like animals, and that kind of hate really makes him angry.” Nick took a long puff of his cigarette “I don’t know... maybe he’ll reject the Institute for the same reasons. Right now though, he’s a drunk man with a broken heart.”

 

Sole woke up the next day with a sore head and a sore, bandaged hand. He got up carefully.

 

“Woah, woah, take it easy there... you had a rough night” said Nick steadying him.

 

Sole’s face gained an uncomfortable expression and he darted out of the room, vomiting in the bars toilet. Danse had slept on a couch in the bar, and walked to the bathroom to see Sole hunched over the toilet. Nick was standing by him.

 

“That’s it, let it all out...” he said

 

“Why does my hand feel like it’s punched a wall?”

 

“The floor, actually. Knight, I understand you’re going through some things right now, but as your commanding officer, I must tell you how inappr-” Nick had walked up to Danse and guided him out the bathroom, much to Danse’s disgust.

 

“I know you’re not good at this, but that’s a broken man in there, he doesn’t need a commander right now, he needs a friend, so either drop the whole soldier thing, or give him some time alone.”

 

The machine was right, as much as Danse hated to admit it.

 

Sole held a bucket, sitting next to Danse on a couch in the Bar, Piper and Nick sat across the way from them. Vadim had brought him something vile that he claimed was a hangover cure.

 

Piper had brought him some Addictol, which would have to be administered once his hangover was gone.

 

“I spoke to Deacon last night. He says you and him should have a little heart to heart when next you have a chance.” said Piper

 

“What does Deacon have to do with any of this?” asked Danse

 

Piper and Nick looked at each other-side

 

“Deacon has... a unique perspective on things...” began Nick

 

“Yeah, he has some experience dealing with... well not situations _exactly_ like this... but... yeah...”

 

It was clear to Danse that Piper and Nick were covering up something for Deacon. But he didn’t have the energy to probe further, instead he patted Sole on the back as he coughed up more vomit into his bucket.

 

“I’m sorry I attacked you, Danse, I don’t even remember doing it. My hand sure does though, I think I sprained my wrist. Heh... good thing I’m missing an eye, or I might’ve actually hit you.”

 

“It’s alright, it was obvious to everyone that you were quite distraught.”

  
“Yeah, and I don’t usually take kindly to drunks smashing up my bar of any reason, but your 60 year old son running the Institute was a new one.” interrupted Vadim from behind the counter

  
“Fuck, I am so sorry Vadim, I’ll pay for any damage.”

 

“I know, otherwise you wouldn’t be allowed back.” he said with a laugh.

 

Sole crashed at Nick’s, while Danse walked around Diamond City. Danse felt it was a shame all these people had to live sequestered in an old Baseball Stadium, when there was a sprawling city outside. Also because the game Sole once described to him sounded like fun, though he called it a “good training exercise”. He stopped by the Swatters store, browsing the merchandise when Piper interrupted.

 

“Did Blue ever tell you what this game was like before the war? Sad how the wasteland corrupts everything.”

 

“If you are referring to Knight Woodward-”

 

“No, I wasn’t. I was talking about you. About the Brotherhood. The Institute, The Enclave. All from before the war, now all the bogeymen of the New World.”  


“The Brotherhood isn’t-”

 

“Danse, you’ve been to Sanctuary, you saw how they looked at you. You fly into town and then start roughing people up, and treating their friends and families like dirt for being different, or just for not being in the Brotherhood.”

 

Danse became a bit angry “I am tired of everyone acting like we’re the bad guys, you’ve all had your minds twisted with misinformation and-”

 

“What misinformation? All these people have are their experiences, and all my paper does is report on what people have experienced. Are you sure you aren’t the one being misinformed?”

 

Danse was silent in thought.

 

“I’m not trying to upset you, Danse. Despite what people believe, I never try to upset anyone. It’s not my fault the truth is sometimes upsetting.”

 

“Look, we’re changing, slowly. I already identified and reported Proctor Teagan for heading the extortion ring. The Brotherhood won’t be extorting settlers any more”

 

Piper gave him a sympathetic look. “Are you sure about that, Danse?” She handed him a copy of Publik Occurrences. It read; The Brotherhood of Steal, Maxson’s Shame.

 

“I’ve had reports from several different settlements that Brotherhood Soldiers have been bullying settlements into giving them food and supplies. What’s worse is they’ve been planning their visits around Minutemen patrols, so no one can help them. And Minutemen Turrets aren’t programmed to attack Brotherhood soldiers, but many settlers are petitioning for that to change.”

 

“But this is impossible. Proctor Teagan is under 24 hour surveillance, and all his transactions are triple checked. I made sure of it.”

 

“Who says it’s him? Danse, it’s all well and good for an organisation to have laws to protect people from it’s own members. But when that same organisation encourages ideologies that undermine those people, its encouraging its members to undermine those laws. Someone else was bound to start up the extortion ring again.”

 

“That is unacceptable. I promise you I will find out whose responsible and put a stop to it”

 

“And when another one pops up. You gonna take care of that one too?”

 

“If-if I have too. I refuse to believe this is what the Brotherhood stands for”

 

Piper sighed. “Well, at least one of you is looking out for the people of the Commonwealth. You thinking of getting Sole something?”

 

“Why would I- no. I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

 

“Oh, Danse...” she said disapprovingly.

 

Danse and Piper spent the rest of the day walking around Diamond City. Piper explaining how the people looked after the farm, the child who held the city’s water supply hostage (and how the little brat had a standing arrangement with the Minutemen preventing them from selling or donating water to the Diamond City, even in times of drought), and how every Christmas the city was decorated with lights and trees. Eventually Danse and Piper went to Nick’s office to check on him. Sole was not there. He had ‘gone for a walk’ according Nick’s assistant.

 

Outside the city’s gates, Sole had set up some cans on a barrier and was shooting them with his pistol.

 

“Blue?”

 

“Hey, Piper. Paladin.”

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

He shot another can and reloaded.

 

“Nope. But my hangover’s gone, at least.” he resumed shooting

 

“Ready to continue our mission, Soldier?” asked Danse.

 

“Sure. Why not? Not like I have a son to rescue from the Institute.”

 

“I’m sorry, Knight... but maybe travelling will help you take your mind off things.” offered Danse

 

Sole reset the cans that hadn’t melted due to the plasma.

 

“Spoke with Deacon. I’m thinking, maybe I can convince Shaun to... be a better person. I don’t know. He respects reason, and logic. Maybe I can show him flaws in his reasoning. Shaun’s my son, no matter who he is or what he’s done, and I need to do some parenting.”

 

He fired five shots, hitting the remaining five cans.

 

“Blue, he’s a 60 year old man.”

 

“I’m still his father. And if no one else taught my kid right from wrong, it’s up to me. Nora’s gone, so this is entirely my responsibility.”

 

He reloaded his pistol before putting it back in its holster.

 

“Back in the day, I tried to solve as many problems as I could without taking lives. I’m gonna do that again.”

 

“Are seriously saying you’re going to defend the Institute?” asked Danse incredulously.

 

“No, I’m gonna try change it. Shaun may be apathetic to the world above him, but he genuinely wants to connect with me. Maybe it’s not too late to teach him a few things.”

 

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks, Blue”

 

“He’s a scientist, his life is devoted to learning. Besides, he’s my son, I owe him the chance to change.”

 

“Knight, this is insane. Organisations like the Institute don’t change! They just get more powerful and more dangerous”

 

“Not to mention corrupt and arrogant.” added Piper

 

“The Brotherhood and the Institute are nothing alike, Piper!”

 

“Stop it! Both of you!” said Sole angrily “He’s my son, it’s my decision!”

 

“Blue, this affects the entire Commonwealth, what if you make things worse?”

 

“Then I’ll clean up my mess.”

 

“Knight you’re being completely unreasonable-”

 

“If you had a chance, even a small one, to save Cutler’s life, to turn him human-”

 

“That’s impossible-”

 

“But what if it wasn’t? What if there was even the smallest chance he could’ve be human again? Would you’ve taken it?”

 

“I... “

 

“And you, Piper, you have a sister, what would you do in my shoes?”

 

Piper wanted to say she’d be able to rise above it, that she’d condemn her sister to death for the good of everyone. But she couldn’t

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I have to do this. He’s all I have left of my family. Nora would’ve wanted-”

 

“Blue, Nora is dead-”

 

“I know Nora’s dead!” Shouted Sole, his voice straining at the volume. “I am so _fucking_ tired of people telling me she’s dead! I know she’s dead! I was there when they murdered her!”

 

Sole calmed down, breathing heavily.

 

“I need to do this. And if I fuck it up, I’ll do everything I can to make things right. But I have to try.”

 

Sole began walking away, without turning, he stopped.

 

“Are you coming, Danse?”

 

Danse and Piper looked at each other.

 

“Take care of him, Danse.” said Piper

 

“Roger that. Ad Victoriam, Ms Wright”

 

“Yeah... right... Ad.. yeah...”

 

Danse stomped after Sole, and the two walked away from the city.

 


	8. Chapter Seven: Dance the Danse of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Danse make their way into the Glowing Sea on Maxson's orders. Things get a little hot and heated, and not just because of the radiation, and Danse confronts Sole on his lack of self-esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Sole angst and an awkward Danse (whoops, tautology).

19 March 2288 9:26 AM, The Edge of the Glowing Sea, Waypoint Echo

 

Sole was kitted out in his T-60f Power Armour. Much to Danse’s disappointment, he had painted green over BoS colours. He claimed it was in honour of Maria Hart’s old T-51e, but Danse felt it was because of his animosity towards the Brotherhood of Steel. Danse had taken some time away from Sole, who was content with a Ms. Nanny robot as company, to investigate the most recent claims of settlers that members of the Brotherhood were extorting Settlers. Danse had tracked down a group of Raiders that were using Brotherhood uniforms to intimidate settlers. He killed every last one. But that didn’t stop the reports coming in of Brotherhood soldiers making life difficult for the settlers, and soon he had rooted out another extortion ring. He hated to admit it, but Piper may have been right. He had been travelling with Sole since then, and even encountered another group of soldiers approaching a settlement that was far away from their usual patrol. They recognized him right away and made an excuse that they had lost their way on patrol.

 

Sole had been disappearing and reappearing from the Institute, covertly carrying out missions as well as attempting to bond with his long lost son. He spoke of Shaun with hope and with dread. Hope, because he still clung to the belief that he could convince Shaun to change, and dread because of what he knew would happen to his only living family member should he fail. He never talked much about what he and his son discussed. Danse was unable to see it until Nick had pointed out that Sole may be using them as an escape from dealing with the Institute.

 

“Scribe Haylen?” asked Danse upon arriving at the outpost overlooking the irradiated featureless landscape ahead

 

“Paladin and Knight Woodward I presume, thought you might’ve lost your way.”

 

“No, no... this’ll be the third time I’ve ventured out here. You tend not to forget a place like this.” said Sole

 

“I know Elder Maxson wants this done right away, but there is a major rad storm coming, like... a really big one, we’re actually getting ready to move the outpost back.

 

“Yeah, we heard. It’s okay. I found this bunker, south-east of here the last time I was here. Kinda, mapped out the sea last time. Didn’t get as far as Sentinel Site, though. Danse and I were thinking we’d take shelter from the storm there, then make a break for it when its over. Bunker’s pretty secure, clean water, well protected from rads and wild life.”

 

“Sounds like you two know what you’re doing... okay let me explain what we’ll be doing on our end.”

 

Sole didn’t like this, but Des was clear. Let Maxson have nuclear bombs for his giant robot. If he tried to use it on them, turning the tide of the battle would be a reprogram away. He still didn’t like giving that bigoted brat more toys to hurt people with. Still, he needed the distraction. His son clearly had plans for him. Enthusiastic ones. It was becoming harder and harder to lie to him. Shaun loved the Institute, and it seemed he wanted Sole to be proud of him. Something any child would wish of their parent.

 

Sole strapped the beacon Haylen gave them to Danse’s armour. He missed not being able to see Danse’s face. His thick eyebrows that communicated so much, his big soft brown eyes. And his big biteable bottom lip.

 

The two set out. Danse following Sole, who was testing out the jetpack he installed.  


“Knight, could you slow down please!”

 

“Sorry, Paladin. I’ve always wanted a jetpack! This is awesome.”

 

“Yes... I can see that.”

 

“Someone’s envious.”

 

“Not at all. I just can’t move as fast as you. And it’s not advisable getting split up in an environment like this.”

 

“Oh, okay. I was gonna make you one too when I got back to Sanctuary. But if you don’t want one-”

 

“I... I never said I didn’t want one, Knight. I just... didn’t want to be left behind.”

 

“Like I’d ever leave you behind, Danse. We need to hurry up if were gonna make it to the Bunker in time. Holy shit, check that out!”

 

Sole pointed to a giant, thick funnel of sickly green clouds spluttering green lightning south west of them.

 

“Double time it, Soldier.”

 

The two ran, wading in waist deep yellow radioactive ponds, and clambering up jagged ridges and through melted metal structures. The storm was roaring, getting nearer and nearer, the wind banging against the panels and plates of their power armour. Then they heard a different roar.

 

“Deathclaw! Aim for it’s belly.”

 

Sole turned to it “Woah girl... woah... s’okay” Said Sole. But his attempt at soothing the beast was wasted in his armour and in the fury of the encroaching storm. She charged at Sole, who activated his Jet pack flying upwards. Danse fired his minigun at the beast, which turned and roared at him, momentarily forgetting about the flying suit of armour above it’s head. Sole countered the storm and kicked its head under the horns, bending its neck with a crack. The beast was still alive, and mad. Sole bashed it with his gatling laser repeatedly until it knocked him back with its powerful claws. Danse fired at the kink in its neck until it the head snapped away at a right angle to its neck, and the beast fell life-less.

 

Danse helped Sole up.

 

“How much farther to the bunker?” he shouted over the storm, which was almost right on top of them.

 

Sole shouted back “If we run we can make it in five minutes.” They made it in four.

 

He took Danse to a large metal hatch in the floor of a building that had long since blown away. Even in their suits it was difficult to open as the door was being held down buy the storm. They finally yanked the two thick metal doors open and climbed inside, pulling the two doors down over them. They were in a small room with a large metal door and a console, this hissing of a decontamination process could be heard. Sole pressed a few keys on the console, the door’s locks unclipped and it opened a jar. Sole pulled the door open and let Danse enter first. Sole flipped a lever on the wall, and the fluorescent lights flickered on. Sole closed and locked the door behind them. Danse was about to take off his helmet.

 

“Wait...” warned Sole.

 

He went to a console on the wall.

 

“Air scrubbers operational, No radiation detected, water levels full, air quality good. Alright then.”

 

Sole moved to he side and exited his armour. He was sweating profusely from both the battle and heat of the Glowing Sea. Danse exited his suit.

 

Sole had wondered off to a fridge.

 

“Can I interest you in an ice cold Nuka-Cola? Water? Beer?”

 

Danse was also sweating, the cool air of the bunker was refreshing all on its own.

 

“I’ll have water. And are you sure you should have that beer?”

 

Sole rolled his eye. “Danse, that was over a month ago, I’m fine now.”

 

“All the same, maybe you shouldn’t drink on a mission like this.”

 

Sole sighed.

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable. Speaking of which, there’s a shower here, and some old towels lying around somewhere.”

 

The bunker looked like it had just finished being made before the bombs fell, and the owner was still moving furniture in. Some furniture still had plastic on it.

 

“oh, hold on.” Sole reached into one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out the bar of soap he carried around for emergencies.

 

“Thank you, Knight”

 

The bunker was not quiet, and the sounds of the storm raging over head could be heard through the concrete walls. Since Sole had found it, the Railroad had been using it as a bunker for the rare missions into the glowing sea. It wasn’t a priority to get it fully stocked, so it still only had the one mattress that was there when Sole found it.

 

“Damn it.” he said to himself taking a drink of water after not finding mattresses in the other three rooms.

 

Danse laid out his BoS flightsuit to dry. He stepped in the shower, now lukewarm, and let out a relaxed sigh. A functional pre war shower. Sole really had it good back in the day. Once done he dried himself off and wrapped the grey towel around his waist, Danse walked out of the doorless bathroom. Sole had removed his pants and had hung them over an upturned bedframe, and had unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it over the other leg of the frame.

 

Danse stared at Sole, he’d never seen him almost naked before. Strong, lightly hairy legs... his round toned... he quickly tried to distract himself before his towel started raising.

 

“Shower’s free, when you-”

 

“Oh, good.” Said Sole turning to see a clean fresh Danse in nothing but a towel.

 

“I.. uh... I’m going to go and... yeah...”

 

Danse watched Sole walked into the bathroom.

 

“huh, that brings back memories” Said Sole to himself upon seeing Danse’s jockstrap laid out neatly next to his flightsuit.

 

Danse wondered over to the fridge. There was some cooked meat, water, beer, Cola’s and Fancy Lads Snack cakes. He took some meat and the Snack cakes, a personal favourite of his. He sat on the mattress in the main room waiting patiently for Sole. Eventually the shower stopped, and he heard the curtain draw. But Sole did not emerge. It had been about seven minutes.

 

“Knight? Are you alright?” he asked. No answer.

 

Danse got up to check on him. Sole was standing at the sink with a towel around his waist. Danse could see the eyepatch hanging up on the medicine cabinet. Danse couldn’t see what was normally behind it from that angle. Sole was carefully cleaning the area with a small white cloth he had noticed many times sticking out of his inside pocket before. He didn’t notice it when Sole was entering the bathroom, but then he was distracted.

 

Sole had a resigned expression on his face. It was a weird feeling, cleaning inside his skull like that. Warm soapy water where warm soapy water wouldn’t normally go. He carefully rinsed it out.

 

Danse noticed there was a tear streaming down from his remaining eye.

 

“Knight are-” Danse forgot he wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

“Danse, what the fuck!?” Said Sole in surprise, putting his palm over his eye-socket before turning to face Danse.

 

“Er... I’m sorry, Knight, you were taking a long time, I thought-”

 

“I’m fine, just... can you leave? This is kinda personal.”

 

“I... of course Knight... I’m sorry to have disturbed you” Danse began to leave then turned back, when he realised something. Sole would always curse or make jokes about his missing eye and his his ‘fucked up face’ as he repeatedly referred to it. He hated when Sole called it that, partly because of the profanity, but mostly because it wasn’t true. He loved Sole’s face. It was complex and cute and strong all at once.

Sole turned back to the mirror and tended to his eye socket and looked at his face in the mirror like it was some sort of penance for sin he knew he deserved to be punished for.

 

“Knight... you...”

 

“Danse?” huffed Sole, barely tolerating Danse’s continued presence

 

“People have told me they find you incredibly attractive”

 

“Danse, no just-”

 

“They do, they’ve told me. Piper, and Haylen. They all-” Sole covered his eye again and spun to look at Danse

 

“Danse, I didn’t believe it when my wife said it, why would I believe anyone else?” he said his voice catching. He turned back to the mirror, resuming his task.

 

“I was the scrawny kid in high-school. I almost always had my nose in a book, or was working on a science project. But I still made a lot of friends. I was quite popular. Dated a few cheerleaders, and the Captain of the football team. I had one of those faces that made it easy for me to make friends and lovers. But then...” he gave a deep tired sigh

 

“Do you know what it’s like to look in the mirror one day, and just see a complete stranger staring back? Just catching you by surprise. It never quite sinks in that the stranger is you. That this is your face now. All messed up and burnt. I went to my reunion, after the accident. And all the people that used to look at me with admiration, longing, friendship and respect, now looked at me like I was a stranger. They looked at me with pity. And my wife. And my...” his voice hitched “and my son.”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t. Don’t say that to me.” He resumed rinsing “Did you know that I used to have brown eyes before the explosion? The gamma radiation flashed it blue. My wife would look into my eye as if she were looking into the eyes of someone she’d never even touched before. And she’d tell me how handsome I still was.”

 

Danse remained silent as Sole dabbed his socket dry

 

“She was lying. I knew she was. But I pretended she wasn’t. I started working out more. Figured, if I can’t have good face any more, I should at least have good body. Maybe then she’d find me attractive again. Maybe then people wouldn’t look at me with pity. It may sound vain. But it wasn’t perfection I was after. Just normality.”

 

He put his eyepatch back on, and faced Danse.

 

“So when people say I’m attractive... no... I can never believe it. They don’t matter. Only she did”

 

He walked past Danse to check on his clothes

 

“I... I find you very attractive.” admitted Danse as a last ditch effort.

 

Sole stopped in his tracks.

 

“I mean it. I didn’t really know you before the explosion, to me, this is your face. And it’s a good face. An honest one.”

 

“An honest one?” scoffed Sole

 

Danse approached him, and with the utmost sincerity he said

“You’ve been through a lot, and it shows on your face.”

 

Sole turned to face him with a look Danse usually got from people if he had said something wildly inappropriate.

 

“Are you making a joke!?” asked Sole incredulously

 

“That... that.. didn’t come out right. I’m not good this, I apologize. What I meant to say is... I like your face, because its yours...”

 

Sole stood there in front of Danse trying to understand what the other man was trying to say, when Danse started slowly leaning towards him, his big brown eyes containing a yearning that Sole hadn’t seen in any ones eyes for a long time. Without even realising what he was doing, he lent forward slightly, to have the gap closed by Danse as he took Sole’s face in his big hands and gently kissed his lips. Sole’s hand rested on Danse’s chest, and the other curled around Danse’s thick powerful neck, and he looked into his eyes. The pained look of desire and affection clearly in them. He kissed Danse back, a peck and then a suck on his bottom lip, followed by his tongue invading Danse’s mouth. Danse clearly had no idea what he was doing, but did not lack for enthusiasm as he held the back of Sole’s head and devoured his mouth with his own, bodies pressed together. They pulled their mouths away, forehead against forehead, talking in deep breaths.

 

“Danse...” began Sole, his voice hitching. “I can’t do this... I can’t it’s too soon... I’m sorry.”

 

Danse tamed the hunger he felt all over his body and pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry, Knight. That was... highly unprofessional... I’m sorry... It won’t...” Danse face was red. He wasn’t good at talking to people in a casual way, and he was way out of his comfort zone.

 

“... it won’t happen again.” he finished.

 

Sole and Danse avoided eye contact for the rest of the night. Danse offered him some snack cakes but Sole declined. He started playing a game on his Pip-Boy, while Danse sat in silence. He was used to nights where all he and his squad could do was wait. Usually he just listened to the conversations they had, or if it was just Sole and him, talk about various tactics, mods and weapons. But now things were silent between them.

 

Soon it was late, and the two climbed onto the mattress, careful not to let their towels fall off, and used an old paint stained sheet to keep warm, choosing to sleep back to back. Sole’s back was smaller than Danse’s and he could feel the warmth of it covering some of his back. Sole, on the other hand had a big warm wall of muscle to lean against.

 

During the night, however, with the noise of the storm echoing through the walls, their positions shifted. Danse had lain flat on his back, almost pushing Sole off. But Sole instinctively searched for warmth, and ended up snuggling under his arm, his head pressed into Danse’s generous chest. It was warm, fluffy, familiar and had a comforting smell that made Sole’s sleeping self feel safe from the storm.

 

Sole was the first to wake up. At first he felt natural cuddled up to Danse like that. But then as his mind woke up more, he felt uncomfortable. Like he was cheating on Nora. He tried to carefully pull away, but Danse’s body instinctively held onto the warm, nice smelling thing that had cuddled up to it during the night.

 

Damn, Danse was strong, so he carefully manoeuvred himself out from the tree trunk arm that had secured him in place all night.

 

Danse moaned sadly in his sleep, mourning the loss of his source of heat.

 

Sole went to the bathroom to wash his face to wake him up further. It sounded like the storm had passed. Danse had been woken up by the light in the bathroom, but he dared not investigate it after what had happened the day before. He had crossed a line. Sole gave him plenty of opportunity to turn around and leave him to his misery, but Danse hadn’t listened to him. Sole appeared from the bathroom in his underwear. He gave Danse a smile as if nothing happened the night before.

 

“Good morning, Paladin. Shall we eat and get ready to go?”

 

Danse decided not to question it. He got up and got dressed. They ate, drank some water, filled their canisters and entered their suits and picked up their guns.

 

Outside, the storm had indeed passed, only the dry dusty wind of the Glowing Sea remained. The sun fought its way through the green sky, lighting their way. Far in the distance they could see a series of decrepit towers, dominated by a large pyramid.

 

They had found their target. The monolith suited the dire and alien landscape. Everything about the glowing sea was daunting, no reason for this to be any different. They entered the site, and began making their way into the bowels of the radioactive beast. Ghouls were everywhere, Snarling and pulling at their suits. Danse and Sole had a technique they liked to use in tight quarters when fighting Ferals in power armour. They’d slam ferals into walls with their bodies, crushing their chests or heads, or they would crush a feral between them. It was difficult moving through the tunnels in power armour, and they’d had to aim their guns carefully so as not to hit each other, Danse hoisting the gun through the bow of Sole’s arm, which held his gatling laser. They mowed through waves of Ghouls, reminding Danse of how they first met. They had grown so much closer since then.

 

Eventually they got to the doors of the warehouse where the warheads were stored.

 

“Oh, great.” said Sole.  


“What is it, Knight?”

 

“Up ahead, in that office” said Sole his armour shifting as he gestured to the office

 

“Looks like there’s one of those Children of Atom nuts. Oh great, backed up by an assaultron”

 

Sole was really good at spotting things for someone with one eye.

 

“I have an idea, let me do the talking.”

 

Danse remained silent through Sole’s conversation with insane man. Sole was really good at lying to people, and convincing them to do things. Danse did not always approve, but it was useful in situations when violence should be avoided. Sole had managed to convince the man that he was just as devout to his ‘religion’ as he was. Meanwhile, Sole had been wirelessly reprogramming the robot from his suit during the entire conversation, explaining away the weird hand movements that controlled his power armour’s interface as a “blessing of atom”. Once Brotherhood Soldiers arrived, the Assaultron would kill the man, and follow all orders from the Brotherhood.

 

Sole had convinced the man to give him the override for the warehouse door and the two entered the room full of warheads. Sole removed the beacon from Danse’s armour, pulling out the finger of a feral ghoul that had got jammed between the suit and the beacon, and set it up on a forklift.

 

“Mission accomplished.” said Danse proudly.

 

“You should head back to the airport and report our success.”

 

“Wait, you’re staying out here? By yourself?” asked Sole

 

“Elder Maxson gave me explicit orders to remain here after securing the bombs. Go, I’ll be fine.”

 

That was weird, thought Sole. It’s not like there was anyone else out here that could remove these bombs before the Brotherhood got to them. He had a feeling he was walking into a trap, that maybe his cover was blown.

 

He wondered back through the Glowing Sea, going over what it meant in his head. He didn’t like being alone, especially not in such an awful place like this. But there was something romantic about it all, a lone wonderer an a vast unforgiving wilderness. So he put on his radio and sang along to Atom Bomb Baby to take his mind off things.

 

Danse waited obediently in the warehouse watching over the bombs. He then picked up a radio signal.. from Haylen... she must have been close for him to receive it.

 

“Paladin Danse, Paladin Danse, this is Scribe Haylen, it’s an emergency, do you copy, over?”

 

“I copy, Scribe, what’s the situation? Over.”

 

“Paladin, you need to get out of there. Now. Over.”

 

“Scribe I’m under strict orders from Elder Maxson to-”

 

“Forget Maxson, Danse this is a trap. You’re a Synth, they’re coming to execute you. Get out of there now!”

 

“Wha-What? Scribe Haylen, is this some sort of sick joke?”

 

“You matched with a missing synth in the Institute’s files, M7-97. Maxson set you up, please Danse, run! Get out of there, now!” she shouted on the radio.

 

Danse was shocked. He couldn’t be a synth. He could think.. he could feel... it couldn’t be.

 

“Get out of there now, Danse!” She shouted again. Danse’s well trained self-preservation kicked into action. He ran to the loading lift. There was only one exit. Leaving the building he could make out the recon team on the horizon. Danse moved quickly along the bottom of the mountain ridge that cradled the glowing sea.

 

He had to get to safety. He had to run. He had to escape. What was the nearest Brotherhood outpost? Wait, no that wouldn’t work. This couldn’t be happening to him. He was Danse. Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. Leader of Recon Squad Gladius. Wait, what if that had been the Institute’s plan all along? For him to be a terrible leader who got everyone killed?

 

He began to weep in his armour as he ran through the wastes. Radscorpions and Mole rats chased him until he finally stopped and open fired, shouting ferociously as he gunned them down blindly. Once he was out of bullets he violently bashed the mutants with his minigun as if it were a blunt instrument. Soon he was on his knees, repeatedly bashing a long dead Radscorpion with his twisted up weapon. He slowed down and let the tears pour from his eyes. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pretty much guess where this is going next...


	9. Chapter Eight: Saving Paladin Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Maxson come to heads in a Philosophical Debate while Danse's life hangs in the balance. Sole hint's at why the Brotherhood's prejudice is such a personal sore spot for him, and Danse takes the first steps to accepting his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter many of Maxson's lines are the ones he actually uses in game.

22 March 2288 5:28 PM, Boston Airport.

 

Sole was relieved when he returned to the Airport to find there was no trap for him. Proctor Ingram had him help build electromagnetic actuators for Liberty Prime. Deacon noticed the lack of the good Paladin and joined Sole, in full Brotherhood disguise.

 

“You think he’d be mad if we painted Maxson making out with a ghoul on Liberty Prime’s chest?”

 

Sole snorted. “The look on his face if he saw it would be well worth the effort.”

 

“If you two are done fooling around, maybe you’d like to do the honours?” asked Proctor Ingram

 

“The honours?” asked Sole

 

“Starting up Liberty Prime, of course.”

 

Dr Li rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course. Why would we want someone with actual expertise in these matters to do it.”

 

“You don’t need a PhD to push a button, Dr Li.”

 

Sole reluctantly pressed the big red button, and the giant robot sparked to life, it’s booming voice echoing throughout the airport. Liberty Prime was online.

 

After a series of diagnostics and start up messages it was finally quiet enough for conversation. Proctor Ingram informed Sole that Maxson wanted to see him.

 

Sole hated boarding the Prydwyn, it was a cesspool of prejudice. And to have kids up there as well being poisoned by such bigotry weighed heavily on him.

 

Maxson looked grumpier than usual.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me Knight?” he demanded

 

 _Uh-oh_ thought Sole and Deacon.

 

“There are a lot of things I’d like to tell you, Elder, but most of it involves a lot of swearing.” said Sole hoping his air of false confidence might buy him some time. Maxson wasn’t having it.

 

“This isn’t a joke, Knight. Did Paladin Danse ever confide in you?”

 

The answer was yes, but nothing he ever said would be of any significance to Maxson, so he feigned ignorance

 

“Confi – Confide in me? We’re talking about Paladin Danse. I don’t even know his first name.”

 

“Are you certain that he never confided in you?” pressed Maxson. Clearly this wasn’t about Sole being a Railroad Agent. Come to think about it, where the hell was Danse. Surely he should be back from the Sea by now?

 

“Yes, now what the hell is wrong?”

 

“We looked through the Institute’s files that you recovered. We were cross-referencing Synths with our own troops, and found a match. The man you know as ‘Danse’ is a perfect genetic match for a Synth designated M7-97. Then, shortly after you left the Sentinel Site he went MIA.”

 

Both Sole and Deacon were surprised.

 

“Are you seriously telling me you had no idea?” pressed Maxson

 

“No! I didn’t! I swear!” said Sole in shock.

 

Maxson’s expression became harsher “Our mission in the Commonwealth is clear. The Institute and it’s creations need to be destroyed in order to preserve our future. Which leaves me with the most difficult order I’ve ever given: I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.”

 

Sole looked up at him disgusted “I won’t do it. Danse deserves a chance to explain himself!”

 

“Danse may have a stick up is backside, but he’s our pal.” added Deacon

 

Maxson became sterner

 

“You will do it. This is not up for judgement or debate! I’m giving you a direct order, Knight, and I expect you to follow it without question!” He turned away, in silent dismissal

 

Sole wanted to yell at him, ask him who the hell he thought he was. But he restrained himself.

 

As they left, Deacon spoke

 

“See? This is what the Brotherhood’s really about.”

 

“I know Deacon. I know.”

 

Proctor Quinlan was working at his desk when Sole stormed in. The stoic man coldly spoke of Danse as if he was an inconvenience, which angered Sole. But Sole was concocting a plan. He needed to be cold, and proffesional. At no point must the Brotherhood suspect his true intentions; to Save Paladin Danse.

 

This became tricky when the debriefing was interrupted by Scribe Haylen who had stormed in

 

“What’s all this crap about Danse being a synth!?”

 

Quinlan was angered slightly by this outburst. “I assume your outburst was a reference to some doubt regarding Danse’s identity, I can assure you that my findings are quite accurate, Scribe.”

 

Haylen ignored Quinlan’s anger and directed her own at Sole

 

“So he sets Danse up, and then you knock him down. Is that it?”

 

“I don’t like your tone, Haylen” said Sole sternly. She was surprised at this shift in personality.

 

“My tone? Since when did give a shit about protocol!? I can’t believe that after everything Paladin Danse did for you, after everything you’ve done together, you’re just going to turn your back on him like this!”

 

Quinlan raised his voice, slightly

 

“Scribe Haylen! You’re addressing a senior officer and you will show him the respect he’s due or so help me I’ll have you put up on charges! Now unless you’re here with information that can assist us, I suggest you return to the police station immediately.”

 

Haylen grit her teeth. “Of course. My apologies, Proctor. I believe I have some information that’s relevant to the search.” she turned to Sole. “Knight, if you’d accompany me to the Flight Deck I’d like to show you the information I compiled first hand” she said coolly. “I’ve stored the information on my vertibird gunship’s computer.”

 

Sole followed her bellow deck, and began trying to covertly explain himself to her

 

“Haylen, I need to-”

 

“Do you actually plan on killing Paladin Danse?” she demanded carefully

 

“Haylen. I’ve been lying to you. To everyone in the Brotherhood from the moment I’ve joined up. I didn’t join up just to find my son. I joined because I was asked to... by The Railroad.”

 

Haylen’s eye’s widened

 

“I didn’t mean the Brotherhood any harm, unless you guys attacked us first, I swear. And before you ask, no, I had no idea Danse was a synth either.”

 

“You’re... you’re with the Railroad?”

 

She thought on how she had often joked with others, and sometimes in Sole’s presence about the Railroad being a bunch of crazy people who rescued toasters. But now that those faceless synths the Railroad saved had a face... she felt.. relief.

 

“You’re not going to kill him?”

 

“It looks like he’s an escapee, not a spy. Otherwise the official document wouldn’t’ve listed him as ‘missing’. Tell me, Haylen, why does a Bigothood of Steel scribe like you care about a mere ‘toaster’” he said mockingly

 

Haylen looked like she was about to punch him in the face, but instead said;

 

“I’ve known Paladin Danse ever since I was an Initiate. He trained me, showed me the ropes... and when I screwed up, he taught me to dust myself off and move on. He’s earned my admiration, my respect and my friendship. I don’t care what Quinlan’s report says. I don’t care if he’s a machine or not... he’s still Danse!”

 

“Damn right, sister.” said Deacon

 

Sole smirked. Shaking his head in surprise

 

“Well fuck me, the straw men have brains after all. So much for Maxson’s ‘obey all orders without question’ policy.” Said Sole with admiration for Haylen. “Listen, when this is over with, I’m quitting the Brotherhood. You won’t have to worry about me spying on you guys any-more. But right now, I need you to act like I’m carrying out Maxson’s orders, got it?”

 

“I understand.” she said still in shock of all the revelations

 

“Good, then tell us where Danse is so I can get him somewhere safe.”

 

“He’s at Listening Post Bravo, an old pre-war Military outpost on the northern frontier of the Commonwealth. He had me identify potential fallback points when we first arrived, and this was one of them.”

 

“And you’re sure he’s there?”

 

“It’s isolated, and we’re the only ones that knew about it, so there’s a good chance that’s where he’s headed.”

 

“Alright then, we’ll head out immediately.”

 

“And, Sole...”

 

“Yes, Haylen?”

 

“Be careful... we have no idea what state of mind he’s in. He might not trust any of us...”

 

“He’ll trust the Railroad. Whether he likes it or not, we’re his only hope right now.” said Deacon

 

“You... you have a point. Good luck, Sole.”

 

 

 

 

24 March 2288 6:18 AM, Listening Post Bravo

 

Another sleepless night. Though did he even need sleep? A mix of waiting for the inevitable, and racking his brain trying to comprehend the truth kept him awake. A machine. A synth. Not a person. He felt like a person. But was it even possible for him to feel? But he _did feel_. What if it was just an illusion? But for an illusion to work, someone has to see it, so he had to be someone. He felt things, pride, joy, pain, sadness and love. He even desired someone, Sole. His thoughts soured at this. A thing like him with a man like Sole. How much of his memories were real? Was Cutler real?

 

He had found old protectrons which he had programmed to attack anyone but him. He paced back in forth in the back room. Maybe he shouldn’t fight back, just turn himself in. Do his duty as a Brotherhood Soldier and destroy the technological abomination.

 

Time was up. He heard the elevator open, followed by the roar of gunfire as a woman and a man in a brown armoured coat with a minigun and a Gauss Rifle, respectively. The robots attacked them blindly. Danse watched. He didn’t recognize the woman. She had dark skin and light hair that had been flipped to the side, and she knew how to handle a Minigun.

 

“Quite the show, huh, Dansey?” came a voice from behind.

 

Danse turned around to find Deacon leaning against a wall.

 

“You must be going through all kinds of hell right now, huh?” he asked with a sympathetic tone

 

“How did you-?”

 

“Deacon, get your ass out here and give us a hand!” Shouted Glory

 

The man was wearing a pip-boy, and was using it to shut-down the last protectron.

 

“See? You didn’t need me after all”

 

“What are you doing here? You should leave. Now.” said Danse sternly. The man in the brown armour was wearing a newsboy cap and an eyepatch, his features became more familiar as he stepped into the light.

 

“Knight?” said Danse.

 

Sole walked round into the room.

 

“I’m not surprised Maxson sent you, he never liked to do the dirty work himself.” said Danse bitterly.

 

“I take it you didn’t know.” said Sole.

 

“No. I didn’t. Until Quinlan got that list decoded I thought Synths were the enemy. I never expected that I was one of them. If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

 

“Danse, it’s going to be okay.” said Piper

 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” he blurted out “It just feels like a cruel joke. I remember everything. I remember being a child. I remember growing up in the ruins... everything... I suppose they programmed that all into my head. I... I mean... I feel like I’ve been in control of my entire life, making my own decisions and determining my own fate. Even though the proof states I’m a synth. I don’t feel any different than I did before. I still feel like a human.”

 

Sole spoke. “Danse, you are a human. A human made in a lab with a chip in his head, but human none the less”

 

Danse got impatient.

 

“Who is this? Why is Deacon here? Why do you need an audience to carry out Maxson’s orders?” he said gesturing to the team of people Sole had brought with him. “Does he even want me alive?”

 

Sole shook his head. “What do you think? All that hate he’s been preaching for years, the whole tough guy act? There is a way out though.”

 

Danse scoffed “Don’t be ridiculous. Look, I’m not blind to the fact that we’re good friends and this must be very difficult for you, we have been through a lot together. I wish Maxson had sent someone else. But that doesn’t change a thing. I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed. I know you have no love for the Brotherhood of Steel or Elder Maxson, but this _is_ the right thing to do. Synths can’t be trusted. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology run amok is what brought humanity to the brink of extinction. I need to be the example, not the exception”

 

Sole shook his head in disbelief

 

“Danse, you _are_ the example. You think you’re the only synth in this situation? The empathy you’ve been showing me, it is human, Danse. And you aren’t the only one.”

  
Danse was firm, but his tone gentle. “Don’t be ridiculous. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’ve made my decision.” He took a deep breath. “I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity.”

 

“I’m not here to kill you Danse.”

 

“But Elder Maxson-”

 

“Fuck Maxson! And Fuck the Brotherhood of Steel! They’re a bunch of misguided Bigots who don’t think about what they’re doing or care about who they’re hurting.”

 

“Sole, please, you’re putting your life at risk if you keep me alive.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Why? Why would you do this for a thing like me!?”

 

“Because as I have been trying to tell you from day one, Maxson’s wrong! About everything! You wanna talk machines? Lets talk about levers and torque, like in the arms and legs; the muscles and tendons? Circuitry? Lets talk the brain and the nervous system. Programming? Hormones, instinct, memory! Everything in the universe is mechanical one way or another. Why is it suddenly lesser just because a human makes it?”

 

“Because when humans make machines, things like the war happen and people die!”

 

Sole rolled his eyes “The war didn’t happen because a bunch of engineers had a soldering party that got way out of hand! The war happened because people like Maxson cared more about ending lives than saving them! The war happened because people like Maxson controlled and turned people against each other with hate, fear and blatant disregard for rational thinking!” Said Sole angrily. “I was a soldier, fighting for my country, fighting for those very same types of people, do you think that stopped some soldiers for treating me badly because I’d married an asian woman? Nevermind that she was a third generation Japanese American, no she’s ‘one of them asians and therefore a commie!’ Does that reasoning sound familiar at all to you?”

 

Danse was taking in what was being said, shocked at how personal this subject was for Sole. What he was saying was making a lot of sense.

 

“And technology was just the weapon, Humanity is what pulled the trigger. Humanity could easily have used technology to make lives better, that was the whole point of it after all. And you Danse... you’ve made lives better. You’ve saved people, you’ve done so much good. And you’re just going to throw that away because technology can also potentially be used for evil? How absurd is that?”

 

Danse had look of realization on his face

 

“You’re right... how could I have been so blind? All I’ve ever done is fight for what I believed in. I’ve protected innocents and saved lives... I’m not a monster...”

 

“That’s right, you’re not. And you have people who care about you. Haylen, Piper, Deacon, Nick... and of course there’s me too.”

 

Danse thought for a moment.

 

“So what do I do now?”

 

“Whatever you decide to do, Danse, I’ve got your back.” Said Sole putting his hand on Danse’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, my friend. But I have my own path to follow. The only clear choice is for me to leave the Commonwealth. The sooner I make for the border, the sooner I put this behind me.”

 

“We can help you with that.” said Glory.

 

Deacon spoke up “Yeah, see Glory, your friend here, and I are all members of this little group of ragtag misfits called ‘The Railroad’. And smuggling Synths out of the Commonwealth is what we do best.”

 

“Then you should take my holotags. Use them to prove that your mission was a success or Maxson will just send someone else to hunt me down.”

 

Sole took the metal tags, looking sadly at Danse. He was going to miss him.

 

“Now come on, Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

Sole, Danse and Deacon went up first, with Glory staying behind trying to unjam her minigun

 

Danse left the building, only to stop dead in his tracks. Maxson was standing right in front of him, with a furious look on his face. The moment he saw Sole, he yelled “How dare you betray the Brotherhood!”

 

Sole retorted angrily “How dare the Brotherhood betray Danse!”

 

“It’s not his fault, it’s mine.” interjected Danse

 

“I’ll deal with you in a moment.” he said pointing threateningly at Danse, before readdressing Sole

 

“Knight! Why has this... this _thing_ not been destroyed!?”

 

“ _He’s_ still alive, because you’re wrong about him.” said Sole bitterly

 

“Him!? Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine... an automaton created by the Institute.” Sole rolled his eye “It wasn’t born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory!”

 

Sole was dumbfounded “ _That’s_ your condition for personhood? So... if someone’s mother wasn’t loving, does that mean you’d execute them too?”

 

Maxson was clearly getting frustrated at his failure to get Sole to follow his rhetoric “Flesh is flesh! Machine is machine! The two were never meant to intertwine!”

 

“Says who? And third gen synths are entirely flesh save for the chip in their very much human brains.”

 

“By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure!”

 

“Annnd you’re bringing God into it, which is already assuming much. Otherwise I agree, the Institute should not be creating human life for the purpose of slavery. But you don’t have to be so melodramatic”

 

Maxson was getting tired of Sole’s attitude, but before he could cut in, Danse interrupted, clearly getting angry with Maxson himself, seeing for the first time how weak and emotive his arguments were

 

“After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood... all the blood I’ve spilled in our name, how can you talk about me like this?” asked Danse in disgust

 

“You’re the physical embodiment of what we hate most. Technology that’s gone too far.” replied Maxson dramatically. “Look around you, Danse. Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland. Millions... perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man’s restraint.”

 

“And you’re exhibit A of man’s lack of restraint, Maxson. People like you are why the world is like this. Even without bombs, bigots like you would always care more about killing the enemy than-” Maxson interrupted Sole

 

“You were there! You of all people should know! They called it a ‘new frontier’ and ‘pushing the envelope’, completely disregarding the repercussions!” he addressed Danse “Can’t you see the same thing is happening again!? You’re a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands, preparing to lay waste to what’s left of mankind!”

 

“That’s insane! He dedicated his life to protecting mankind. And you make it sound like they didn’t know what they were doing when they launched the bombs. They new _exactly_ what would happen, and like you they just didn’t care. America could burn so long as the enemy burned too!” yelled Sole

 

“You think that thing is protecting mankind? Is that what it told you? How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it’s alive? A machine that’s had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed... its very soul manufactured-!”

 

“So you admit he has a soul?”

 

“Listen to me!” He said desperately trying to bring Sole to his side. For someone to verify that his beliefs had merit “Those ethics it’s striving to champion aren’t even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to blend into society.”

 

“Who cares? Ethics are ethics. The right thing doesn’t become wrong because you learnt them in a different way! Nor does the right thing become wrong if the intention is merely conformity!”

 

Danse put his hand out to regain Maxson’s attention “Elder, It’s true. I was built within the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories aren’t my own.” began Danse “But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth... I felt hope. Don’t you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur! From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood, I’ve done absolutely nothing to betray your trust and I never will.”

 

Maxson shook his head “It’s too late for that now. The Institute has foolishly, chosen to grant you life. You simply should not exist.”

 

“But he does exist! Like anyone else he wasn’t asked to be born, but he’s here anyway. And so he has as much a right to life as anyone else!”

 

Maxson had enough “I don’t intend to debate this any longer. My orders stand.” Sole rolled his eyes. The man didn’t even have the balls to admit defeat. His ego was more important than the truth.

 

Danse looked at Sole with a sad smile. “It’s alright. We did our best. You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity, and I thank you for it. Whatever you decide, know that I’m going to my grave with no anger and no regrets.”

 

“Touching.” said Maxson sarcastically “Either you execute Danse or I will, Knight the choice is yours.”

 

Sole shook his head, “You know, Maxson. After all the crap you put me through. After all the battles I fought for you, all the blood I spilled for you and your Brotherhood, I think you need to actually listen to me for once. You owe me at least that much.”

 

“Very well, I’m listening”

 

Sole sighed. He wanted to tell Maxson to fuck off, he wanted to berate and yell at the young man for his arrogance and apathy. But Danse’s life was at stake. Maxson wasn’t the rational sort. Maybe an appeal to emotion and his illusionary sense of honour?

 

“Regardless of whether Danse is human or not. He has saved the lives of countless Brotherhood Soldiers. Isn’t that at least worth you saving his, just this once?”

 

Maxson was silent for a while, “You’re a stubborn man.”

 

He sighed. “So it appears we’ve arrived at an impasse. Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive!”

 

“Well thank you Elder Obvious” muttered Sole to himself quiet enough that Maxson didn’t hear.”

 

“Which leaves me with only a single alternative.” Maxson faced Danse, and looked him directly in the eyes. “Danse. As far as I’m concerned you’re dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, your are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen, or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you’ll be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?”

 

“I do” said Danse “Thank you for believing in me, Arthur.”

“Don’t mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you’re still alive... is because of him.”

 

He looked at Sole

 

“I’m returning to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes, and then I expect to see you there. We still have the Institute to deal with.”

 

Maxson turned to leave. Sole was shaking with rage, his lip twitching in fury. He raised his rifle and took aim.

 

Deacon pushed the rifle down. “Hey, don’t. He’s not worth it.”

 

He was right. Unfortunately.

 

“It took a hell of a lot of guts to stand up to Maxson like that.” said Danse appreciatively.

 

“It was the right thing to do. Besides, we’re friends, and friends take care of each other, no matter what.”

 

“That they do. Which is why I’ve decided to stay here. I didn’t plan on spending the rest of my days at this old listening post, but it will have to do. Besides, you’re still going to need my help and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you wander the Commonwealth alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Sole and Danse's relationship evolves into something more. A separate piece of writing will contain all the (incredibly explicit) smut that occurs in, but is missing from the next chapter. This is just because I feel the smut's narrative and explicitness doesn't fit the style of the story. Also in case the reader is not wanting to read something blatantly and unapologetically pornographic.


	10. Chapter Nine: Synth and Synthuality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Danse's revelation sees him spending time with the most unlikely of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the very, very long delay, but I had a MASSIVE project at uni. Anyway, I'm free now, so some more Danse and Sole is coming your way.
> 
> In this chapter Sole and Danse have sex. Twice. But I edited out those scenes as the... graphicness... kinda breaks the style of the story. But don't worry! I'll post all that stuff separately for those who want to see the two get dirty. Please see notes at the end of the chapter to see where to find the sex scenes

 

 

 

2 April 2288 3:39 PM, The Slog.

 

 

A lone bulky figure stomped into the small settlement. The ghouls who resided there had got used their most recent wards habit of wearing a suit of X0-1 Power Armour. Danse had been there almost a week. The former Paladin repelled threats, and helped with construction of the building on top of the former swimming pool’s changing rooms.

 

He had been gone for almost a full day after setting out to put an end to the super-mutants making trouble for the Slog’s supply lines. It was strange, as their base wasn’t that far away. Danse stopped and spoke with Wiseman, confirming his success. He was carrying a carefully packed metal box with him which he brought over to a small room on the side of the changing rooms.

 

“Mr Glass?” Said Danse politely before entering the room.

 

The pre-war inventor turned from his current project.

 

“Danse? It’s good to see you, I was worried the mutants had killed you.”

 

“I took a detour down south after exterminating them. I brought you something.” He placed the box down on the ground and opened it. The ancient man’s eyes widened in surprise and delight.

 

“It’s.... is this really..? Servos, actuators... it’s all here! It’s all really here! Oh thank you Danse! Now I can finally finish this one! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

 

Danse smiled at the old ghoul’s joy, as he quickly got to work laying the parts out.

 

“So, are you going to wear that all day, it must be sweltering in there.” said Arlen over his shoulder. Danse was used to the heat of his armour, but it was rather cramped in there. He moved his armour outside and left it, sitting on the now empty box he had brought. He offered Arlen a beer, but the Inventor declined.

 

“So... you never finished telling me what happened after that Maxson jerk nearly killed you.”

 

Danse huffed and took a mouthful of beer.

 

“Well, I headed back inside the bunker, and spoke with the Railroad Synth for a while, and helped her unjam her minigun. We talked shop for a while, before we realised the gun was well and truly stuck. I said I’d take care of it for her as best I can and she could pick it up in a few days-”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but what about Maxson? Did Sole go back to the Prydwyn?”

 

Danse looked uncomfortable.

 

“Yes... however...”

 

 

24 March 2288 7:21 PM, The Prydwyn, Command deck.

 

 

Sole walked in determinedly.

 

“Knight Woodward, I’m glad this business with Danse is-”

 

Sole punched Elder Maxson directly in the eye, knocking him over and causing nearby soldiers to draw their weapons

 

“I’m done. You hear me, Maxson? I’m done! “

 

“Knight, are you out of your mind!?”

 

“I am _not_ your Knight any more!” Spat Sole. “I’m done being your toy soldier you little brat! You are a bigoted, egomaniacal, arrogant child with no sense of loyalty who should never have been allowed to lead an army in the first place!”

 

“What the hell has gotten into you!?” he said rubbing the blood from the cut under his eye.

 

“There were only two things keeping me here, keeping me ‘loyal’ to you, finding my son, and Paladin Danse. So the way I see it, there’s nothing holding me here any more.”

 

“But what about the Institute? You can’t possibly expect to stop them with your Minutemen.” Said Maxson from the floor

 

“Typical Brotherhood arrogance” scoffed Sole “I wouldn’t underestimate us if I were you. As the General of the Minutemen, I give the Brotherhood of Steel official notice. Back off from our settlements. You can trade with us. We will place no restrictions or taxes for goods or services for Brotherhood personal. But any attempt to extort so much as a single cap or drop of water from our settlements, or if you so much as draw a single drop of blood from a Minuteman or settler and you’ll have another war on your hands. And while I get that you have a major hardon for war, keep in mind that if you want to go after your precious Institute you can’t afford to divide your resources.”

 

Sole extended his arm “Do we have an understanding, Elder Maxson? You don’t fuck with me, I don’t fuck with you. Got it?”

 

Maxson had a hideous snarl across his face, but grasped Sole’s hand and was pulled up. “Understood, General Woodward”

 

Sole began leaving, but stopped without turning around.

 

“Oh, and by the way, Elder, Former Paladin Danse is now an official citizen of a Minutemen Settlement. So, I would call off your attack dogs if I were you...”

 

“Are you serious? How can you-”

 

“Uh-uh-uh” warned sole waging his finger from side to side “Remember, we have an arrangement now.” Sole turned around, facing him, and doing something on his Pip-Boy

 

“And if you do anything to violate it’s terms, well... I know where you live. And I know it’s flammable.” Sole pushed a button and vanished in a flash of light.

 

 

29 March 2288, The Slog

 

 

“He punched Maxson in the face?” Asked Arlen incredulously.

 

“Apparently.”

  
“And then he came to check on you right?”

 

“Well, no, not immediately. But I did have a visitor”

 

 

25 March 2288 10:02 AM, Listening Post Bravo

 

The Railroad agents had long since left, and Danse was now alone. He had set up his bedroom in the back. Deacon had asked if they could use it as a Railroad Safehouse, Danse had said he’d think about it. Glory had answered his questions about being a Synth. He needed sleep, and food and water like anyone else, but he would not age or change weight. She also informed him that all Synths have an inexplicable love for Fancy lads snack cakes, which made him laugh. He wasn’t quite sure why. He wanted to process everything... but he just couldn’t. It was all still so shocking. So much had happened in so little time, his entire understanding of himself and people had been mercilessly brutalized.

 

He heard the elevator bell ring, and he grabbed the fixed minigun and stood in front of it, ready to fire, with the barrels rotating threateningly.

 

The doors opened to reveal Scribe Haylen who put her hands up.

 

“Don’t shoot!” she said. Danse lowered the gun.

 

“Scribe Haylen, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

 

“No, it’s okay, I understand. Uh... may I come in, Pala-... er.. Danse?”

 

“Of course, Haylen, make yourself at home.”

 

She stepped in, she found herself staring at Danse. It was so hard to believe he was a Synth.

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, I... I just came here to deliver a present.”

 

“A present?” asked Danse.

 

“Rhys and I found it not too long ago. We were going to ask Knight Woodward to give it a proper upgrade for you, but... well, I thought maybe it might... cheer you up.”

 

“I appreciate the thought, Haylen. But that’s really not necessary.”

  
“I know, but, we wanted to do it. So... let me just bring it down here... Don’t shoot, though.”

 

“Um... Okay”

 

Haylen stepped back in the elevator

 

“I’ll be right down” she said as the door closed.

 

After a minute, Danse heard the elevator descending, and the doors opened to reveal a suit of power armour.

 

“Haylen?”

 

“Yup, just hang on.” she stepped into the bunker, and left the suit.

 

“Is that a-?”

 

“Enclave X-01 Power Armour suit? Yes sir. We knew you always wanted one so... I located some parts that made a full set, and Rhys retrieved them.”

 

Danse walked around the suit, inspecting it, with a smile on his face. “Outstanding, Haylen. Send my gratitude to Rhys too... unless...”

 

“Rhys is a little conflicted... but I have a feeling he’ll come around eventually.”

 

“Well, just tell him I’m proud of him, and that I’m sorry to have let him down. I’m sorry to have let both of you down.”

 

Haylen shook her head.

 

“Oh you big idiot!” she said tearfully and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“You never let us down! Not once!”

 

“I... Thank you, Haylen... That means a lot...”

 

Haylen and Danse talked for hours. Danse confessed that he had kissed Sole, and that now he regretted his feeling for the man.

 

“Oh my god... you really do like him, don’t you?”

 

“It’s wrong Haylen...”

 

“No it isn’t. Homosexuality, and guess Bisexuality in Sole’s case, is perfectly natural, no matter what the Brotherhood says.”

 

“I like women too, always have, despite the rumours. But I don’t mean that. I’m talking about... you know... I’m not exactly human... and he is.”

 

“But... I mean... you’re human enough? It’s not like you have wires and gears in you. I should know, I’ve patched you up before.”

 

“I still don’t feel right about it.”

 

“Maybe its just all the Brotherhood propaganda getting to you.”

 

“You’re sound just like Sole...”

 

“Danse... did Sole tell you... about his... affiliation..?”

 

Danse nodded. “Yeah... can’t believe I’m actually grateful to the Railroad.”

 

“You know why he chose to join up with the Brotherhood”

 

“He mentioned that... a spy in our ranks the whole time...”

 

“Are you angry with him?”

 

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I’m think I’m too busy processing all this to be angry. What about you?”

 

“Grateful, I guess. I just think-” The sound of the elevator bell interrupted their conversation.”Quick Danse, hide, let me handle this!”

 

“No, Haylen, together.”

 

The doors opened to reveal Sole, standing there, completely unphased by the guns pointed at him.

 

“Oh, hello Haylen, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Knight Woodward... I was just”

 

“It’s just General Woodward now, Haylen. As in General of the Minutemen. I quit the Brotherhood.” He said casually

 

“What? How?”

 

“I punched Maxson in his stupid face. Mutfruit?” he said holding up a sack, and walking in.

 

“You did what!?” asked Danse incredulously

 

“How did he take it?” asked Haylen in shock.

 

“Like a little bitch.”

 

Sole leaned against a console. “I have been wanting to do that since the moment I met him. Good news is, I negotiated a truce between The Brotherhood and The Minutemen. They don’t harass our people, we don’t blow up the Prydwyn. Basically, any little extortion racket will essentially be declaring war for the whole of the Brotherhood of Steel, that should light a fire under Maxson’s ass. Maybe if he was as tough on extortion rings as he is on synths, we wouldn’t have these problems.” Said Sole taking a bite out of one of the fruits.

 

“I can’t believe you did that” said Haylen

 

“Well” he said with his mouth full “I figured if I could stand up to Maxson about Danse, I could stand up to him about a few other things. I’m really glad you came here, Haylen. I owe you both an explanation and an apology.” he swallowed “I joined the Brotherhood under false pretences, and although I may not like the Brotherhood, I know it means a lot to both of you. And I really do care about both of you. I want you to know that I never lied to either of you about anything else. And I am truly sorry if I hurt either you.”

 

Danse and Haylen looked at each other.

 

“Honestly, Sole... I’m just glad Danse is alive...”

 

“You risked your life to save me, and your allegiance with the Railroad to tell us the truth. I think it’s safe to say we both forgive you. Albeit, hesitantly”

 

Sole smiled. “That’s fair”

 

Haylen’s radio went off, Rhys was requesting she return, as he had stalled for her long enough.

 

“Okay, well I gotta go, but I’ll try to visit you in a few days... “

 

“It’s too risky, Scribe, if the Brotherhood finds out-”

 

“They won’t Danse I know what I’m-”

 

“If I may offer an option C” interjected Sole “There’s a deaddrop we used to use near the police station. I’ll point it out to you on my Pip-Boy, just drop off a message there for Danse and I’ll see to it that it gets to Danse.”

 

Haylen kissed Danse and Sole on the cheek and said her farewells.

 

Danse turned to Sole who was already inspecting his new suit of power armour.

 

“I saw the schematics of this back in the day. Heard a lucky theme park got a prototype of these as a display piece... I was so jealous. They let a civilian owned theme park get one of these and wouldn’t even entertain the notion of giving so much as a T-45. Supposedly these were gonna be the top of the line replacements for the T-60’s”

 

Danse smiled. He felt normal for the first time in days talking shop with Sole.

 

“Yeah, a splinter group of the U.S. Military called the ‘Enclave’ perfected them before they were wiped out by the Brotherhood.”

 

“Ha, why? Did they say something like “ghouls are okay, I guess”?”

 

“Actually, they were even worse.” Danse realised for the first time he was speaking of the Brotherhood in a negative way, it almost felt with blasphemy. “they only cared about ‘pure humans’, ones who’d had zero radiation exposure. They wanted to poison a water purification project with a modified version of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, that would kill any creature that had been exposed to radiation or had radiation induced mutations. Luckily, the Brotherhood put a stop to it.”

 

“Huh, sounds like they were the good guys once upon a time...” said Sole mindlessly as he inspected the large plates around the suits shoulder. “Looks like there are supports for actuators here. Hmm, possibly to help reflect damage?”

 

“That’s the idea, Knig- Sole. Of course, we’d have to actually add the actuators, and program the armour’s sensors.”

 

“Also, I recall promising you a Jetpack.”

 

“There’s some scrap in the back, as well as a power armour rig. Can you help me adjust it? Haylen wore it here, and I don’t think I’d fit.”

 

Sole’s mind briefly went somewhere dirty.

 

“Sure, thing.”

 

The two moved the armour to the rig and sorted through the scrap. In the end, they didn’t have enough material to create enough actuators for the reactive plates mod. So Danse and Sole sat down in the back drinking beer, and plotting a trip to a nearby settlement. The closest was Greentop nursery. They arrived their late at night. Danse had a shower and managed to sleep that night. The next day they headed to Sanctuary. Danse didn’t talk much. He was lost in thought, but felt more confident being out in the open with Sole by his side. But was this what his life was going to be like? No purpose? Just wondering aimlessly from settlement to settlement? All his plans, his ambitions in the Brotherhood were laid to waste. It was late afternoon when they arrived at Sanctuary, and Sole had noticed his noticeably depressed face. He turned to Danse on the bridge and asked:

 

“Are you okay, Danse?”

 

Danse hesitated but began.

 

“I’m sorry, I really thought this would be easier to talk about. There’s so much I wanted to say, but I don’t know where to start.”

 

Sole looked up at the man in power armour with a gentle smile

 

“Take it easy, Danse. Whatever it is, I’ll help you work through it.”

 

Danse’s face became more morose. “I don’t know if anything will help me work through it. I’ve spent my entire life... or at least what I perceive as my life... following a plan to shape my future. But since my banishment, I feel lost... almost like I exist without purpose. For the first time since that moment I signed up with the Brotherhood, I don’t have all the answers. I don’t have a plan. And it scares the hell out of me.”

 

“It’s impossible to plan your life. Hell, I didn’t expect to wake up 200 years into the future.” said Sole nonchalantly

 

“Yet you’ve been able to roll with every punch that’s been thrown at you.” he said with an air of self defeatedness, his face then turning bitter and angry “Don’t you understand? Everything I had, everything I knew is gone. In the span of a few hours, my identity was ripped from me and my world turned upside-down. At least what you had was something tangible... something real. Your wife, your son... they were living, breathing humans who loved you and cared for you.” angry tears began forming in his eyes “Those sons of bitches who created me couldn't even be bothered to implant memories of having siblings or parents! I don’t even know how much of my own past is artificial, and how much is real. Can you even imagine that?” his effort to hold back his tears and keep his voice down failed “I started out as nothing, and I’ve ended up as nothing... and I don’t know what the hell to do about it!”

  
Sole put his hand on the chest of Danse’s power armour.

 

“I’m truly sorry, Danse. I guess I never realized how deeply this affected you.”

 

Danse calmed down looking into Sole’s remaining eye.

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

“Listen... when my world was torn away from me, I didn’t know how I’d go on at first. Then I was just driven by hate at the guy who killed my wife, and the paternal urge to rescue my son. But now... I’ve moved on again. I’m doing what I can to create a world I can be happy in. And I’m going to keep trying.”

 

Danse considered his words. The tears drying on his face. He was calmer now, and let out a resigned sigh

 

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe I’m just missing the point. My life’s starting over, and I need to come to terms with everything I’ve lost and everything I’ve gained. Which includes something important you’ve made me realize.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s friendship, or an anomaly in my programming. After all, I’m not really human. But whatever it is. I can’t deny that I’m feeling closer to you than anyone else I’ve ever met.” he said with a genuine look of affection on his face

 

Sole, shifted on his feet, and took a breath

 

“I feel the same way, Danse. I’m only hoping it’s more than just friendship” he said with an unusual amount of trepidation in his voice

 

Danse’s eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise.

 

“Are you saying you’re... in love with me?”

 

“Yes” said Sole with a heartfelt look welling in his eye.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense” said Danse plainly with a confused look on his face

 

“Uh, excuse me?”

 

“It’s just... I’m... a synth. How could you be in love with... well, a machine?”

 

“Danse, you’re not a machine. Not anymore than any one else is. In fact, from what I’ve seen, you’re more human than most people could ever hope to be.”

 

Danse’s voice trembled. “You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

 

He looked away from Sole, shyly.

 

“Look... I’m not going to lie to you. You’re going to have to be patient with me. Coming to terms with these... well, human feelings is going to be a very difficult journey. But if we can tackle those obstacles together, I think this relationship could last a very long time.”

 

Sole smiled at Danse, lovingly. He wouldn’t have expected Danse to word it any other way. Danse was looking at Sole nervously, same longing in his eyes as before in the secret bunker in the Glowing Sea.

 

Sole grabbed the rim of the collar of Danse’s power armour, put his foot on the armour’s foot, and hoisted his short frame up, meeting Danse’s surprised lips with his own. Danse, careful not to crush Sole, wrapped his arms around him, holding Sole up by the butt with one of his hands as he deepened the kiss desperately as Sole wrapped his arms around Danse’s head.

 

But Danse pulled away.

 

“I... I’m sorry. Like I said you may have to be patient with me. I’m just not used to such intimate physical contact. And my head is still reeling from... you know.”

 

Sole gently caressed his stubble covered cheek.

 

“That’s okay Danse. Take as much time as you need.”

 

“I’ve been thinking, maybe I need to spend time somewhere else, immerse myself in a life outside of the Brotherhood. I need to be on my own for a while”

 

Sole looked sad.

 

“I’m such an idiot... I’ve pulled you out of your own sanctuary too soon.”

 

“No. I’m glad to be out of that place. That is where my old life died. I need to see the sky, and help people outside of the strictures imposed by the Brotherhood. With your permission, I’d like to spend some time at a settlement”

 

“You don’t need my permission-”

 

“I mean your permission as the General of the Minutemen, not as your...”

 

“’Boyfriend’?” offered Sole with a sly smile. Danse blushed.

 

“I was going to say ‘partner’” he said quietly.

 

“Why would you need my permission?”

 

“Given my former behaviour, and allegiance, you would be justified in having concerns about the particular settlement I have in mind..”

 

 

29 March 2288, The Slog

 

 

“So you came here, to our little corner of the Commonwealth. Did the General have any concerns?”

 

“He said he trusted me to trust my conscience. I don’t know how wise that was. It’s possible his feelings for me have clouded his judgement”

 

Arlen put his hand on Danse’s shoulder, like a father comforting his son

 

“Or maybe, your own feelings and guilt are clouding yours. You have been a wonderful guest here. You’ve helped us all so much. True you may be a bit jumpy, but I’m guessing the sheer number of ferals you’ve faced might have left it’s mark. Besides we’re used to that.”

 

Danse smiled slightly. “I appreciate you saying that, Mr Glass.”

 

“Have you been in contact with him or your friend Haylen since then?”

 

Danse shifted uncomfortably on his seat. “No. Someone left a letter from Haylen on my mattress a few days ago. As for Sole... I guess I’m just being coward. I miss him, though. And when he kissed me... I never thought I could feel so happy outside service to Brotherhood.”

 

Arlen sighed.

 

“Danse... I had a wife and daughter 200 years ago. I loved them dearly, but I was fighting a loosing battle at work, the bastards wanted me to build weapons. On the day the bombs fell, I ran to my house, to find it a smouldering crater.” Arlen’s eyes became teary at the memory

 

“I’m sorry for your loss...” said Danse sincerely.

 

“The point I’m trying to make, is when you have that kind of happiness with someone, spend as much time as you can with them. Never take it for granted, especially in this world. You have a new life now, you should spend as much of it as you can with someone who brings you such joy”

 

 

 

Sanctuary March 31, 5:30 PM

 

 

 

Danse stomped his way over the recently repaired bridge. Macready lowered his rifle upon recognizing Danse through his scope.

 

“Hey, Codsworth, looks like the Tin Can is back”

 

“Mr Woodward will be glad to hear it, I shall inform him immediately”

 

Sole was wearing what he always did when doing construction work, some old jeans and work shoes with a utility belt holding his tools and two rolls of duct tape. He was dripping with sweat, and had slung his hammer over his shoulder casually as he approached Danse on the main road. He smiled widely, his eye patch pushed up a little by his cheek.

 

Danse smiled back and stopped moving, a loud hiss and some beeps came from his power armour as it opened up and he stepped out of it, and continuing on foot to meet Sole with a desperate kiss. Danse picked up the shorter man and spun him around as he kissed him again.

 

“I’m so happy to see you again! How was the Slog?”

 

“It was good, I learned a lot. I learned what I needed to.”

 

“Does that mean you’re here to stay”

 

“Yes. And I want to stay with you. If you’ll allow it.”

 

The sun had set proper by the time Danse had finished his shower. Sole had laid out some clothes for him. Sole and Danse head down to the market place for food, and banter.

 

Danse felt more comfortable around Piper, Nick and even Deacon. Preston joined them, followed by a young man he didn’t recognize, but learnt that Sole had helped him take out some Gunners that were giving him trouble as well as find medicine for his kid. Danse had to control his reaction to Curie, who had been a Ms. Nanny robot the last time he saw... it? Who was he to judge?

 

Sole explained that her vast medical knowledge and the creative thinking of a human, she would be an excellent asset to humanity. Just like him, Sole had added, which made Danse feel warm, especially when he gave Danse’s hand a squeeze. He loved holding Sole’s hand. It was slightly smaller than Danse’s, but just as rough as his.

 

The group talked about Danse and Sole, which made Danse blush. As the night went on he’d talk to Nick who wanted to have a good long heart to heart with him at some point. He talked to Piper, who was writing an article on Synths that had turned their backs on the Institute. He talked to Curie, who was fascinated by the scientific advances of the Brotherhood. He even talked to Deacon who seemed genuinely (at least as far as he could tell) concerned about how Danse was adjusting. Eventually, as the evening wore down, Preston offered him a position in the Minutemen, sure that Sole would have no objections.

 

“Sure! Why not? Danse, I hereby grant you the rank of... uh what’s equivalent to a Paladin? Captain? Captain Danse of the Commonwealth Minutemen. If you want the job, that is?” Said Sole.

 

“I... I am honoured... but it’s something I’m going to have to think about. So much has been happening. Right now, I’d just like to spend some time with Sole”

 

“Well, when you get there, no matter what you decide, just know that we have your back” said Preston encouragingly.

 

Soon everyone slunked off to their beds. It was almost two in the morning. Nick sat on some patio furniture smoking a cigarette like he did every evening, waiting for the sun-rise. Dogmeat jumped into bed with Curie, who cuddled up to the warm mutt. Piper checked her notes in her bed until she fell asleep with the notebook on her face. And Preston slept in his house near the bridge into Sanctuary, the sound of the Turrets lulling him to sleep. And Deacon... well... he was gone... apparently.

 

Sole pulled Danse’s hand, guiding him to the rickety elevator.

 

“You can sleep on my couch until we have a bed for you, though you could just hop into bed with me, if you like?”

 

“That would be an economical solution given the temperature this evening”

 

“Economical?”

 

“You were in Alaska, was it not common military practice for soldiers to share body heat?”

 

Sole raised an eyebrow.

 

“Danse...” he began as the elevator stopped in his house.

 

“... you do know I’m flirting with you? Right? Like when that time I asked you if you’d be there to hold me if I needed it? Or that time on the Prydwyn when I very slowly and very shirtlessly polished the crotch of my power armour? Or a few hours ago when I invited you to join me in the shower”

 

Danse’s face shifted in realization.

 

“You... you were flirting with me? Why?”

 

Sole rolled his eye.

 

“Oh my god, Danse. Because I want to sleep with you! Have sex, kiss, cuddle, tear off your clothes and do things to your naked body with my mouth!”

 

Danse’s face was becoming much redder and sweat was appearing on his brow.

 

“Surely you get what I’m saying? You must’ve had sex before?”

 

“No.” he said unusually plainly

 

Sole looked him in the eyes with suspicion.

 

“You’re shitting me.”

 

“No. I’ve never had any form of sexual relation with anyone. It wouldn’t’ve been appropriate.”

 

Sole’s mouth was agape.

 

“Appropriate? C’mon, you never snuck away to pop the fusion core with anyone?”

 

“Of course not.” he said plainly.

 

“Not even kissed someone?”

 

“Before you? No. That was actually the first time I had ever come close to putting my own carnal desires above my duty. I felt nothing but guilt that night, feeling I had crossed a line with you.”

 

Sole stepped closer to him, putting his hand on his cheek, Danse instinctively pressing against it. Sole rolled up on his feet and kissed Danse gently on his stiff lips. Danse shakily exhaled, remembering that night in the glowing sea, where he had lost his grip on that part of him that wanted to pin Sole to the wall and make him call out his name.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” said Danse defeatedly. He was restraining himself as best he could.

 

Sole was still an inch away from his face, their foreheads leaning on each other, and Sole spoke softly.

 

“We’re together Danse. You do whatever you want to do”

 

Danse exhaled shakily... his husky voice catching. “I... I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with...”

 

Danse could feel Sole smile as he pressed his lips to his.

 

“That’s okay... but right now... I’m comfortable with anything... whatever you want.” he said pressing another soft kiss to Danse’s lips which now softened and nervously kissed him back.

 

 

1 April 2288 12:08 PM

 

 

Danse woke up late in the day, though he did not realize it. There was a strong radiationless storm howling outside, shaking the structure that acted as Sole’s ‘Apartment’. Sole took shelter from the harsh noisy storm by burying his face in Danse’s armpit, and was gently clutching Danse’s chest hair. His legs were all folded under the blanket, one wrapped around his own. Danse then felt Sole’s face twitching.

 

“Nn-n..” said Sole into Danse’s ribs.

 

“Sole? Are you awake?”

 

“N-n-Hell0?” he said muffled.

 

Danse frowned in confusion.

 

“Hello? Did you sleep okay?”

 

“I’m right here. Why does everything hurt? Where am I?”

 

“Sole?” Sole began twitching and shaking

 

“Don’t let them take you... don’t let those commie bastards take you... don...don’t...”

 

“Sole, its okay, wake up. You are having a bad dream.” He gently rubbed Sole’s back, and put his hand on his shoulder with the other one.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe... It’s me, Danse, I’m right here.”

 

“Danse?” muttered Sole

 

“Yes, its me. You’re dreaming, everything is okay.”

 

Sole relaxed “Danse...” he said again. He was silent for about a minute before he took in a deep breath and woke up.

 

He looked up from Danse’s chest.

 

“Mornin’ handsome.” he said with a smile, as if nothing had happened.

 

“Did you know you talked in your sleep?” asked Danse.

 

Sole sleepily frowned.

 

“No? What did I say?”

 

“I think you were having a bad dream.”

 

“Oh... that's why I feel shitty. I was wondering about that, after such an awesome night. I get those sometimes. I should’ve told you before, but sometimes I have some really bad dreams. I’ve woken up screaming before. That was before bombs. It’s only happened once or twice since I was unfrozen. Doctors said it was trauma from... well... you read my file.”

 

“I’m sorry... I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“I know. But you being here is enough.” Sole gave Danse a gentle squeeze and kissed his chest.

 

The two lay there together, still blissed out from the previous nights shenanigans, and soon would enjoy some more.

 

The settlers of Sanctuary stayed inside that day, there was an unusually normal but deafening storm. Sole and Danse had just finished some morning fun, and lay tightly cuddling in bed.

 

“I wish everyday would be like this. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. Or relaxed.” said Danse.

 

“I know what you mean. Soon we’ll be back out there. Shoot’n, and killing, and fighting. Trudging through radioactive muck, solving problems from settlements.”

  
“So long as we end up right back here, I don’t think I mind.” said Danse as he kissed Sole on his forehead while stroking his thigh.

 

Sole smiled. It was nice to have a safe place to land after so much danger. And with his head pressed tightly to Danse’s mighty hairy chest, it was the safest place in the world.

 

“Mmmm. Heh. I can hear your heart beating. It’s a wonderful thing to hear.”

 

Danse’s face saddened a bit.

 

“Sole, can I talk to you about something personal?”

 

Sole raised an eyebrow. “You do remember everything we just did, right? After all that, plus everything we’ve done outside of the bedroom and that bunker in the Glowing Sea, I’m pretty sure we can talk to each other about anything. What’s on your mind?”

 

Danse thought for a moment.

 

“It’s about me. Being a synth I mean.” Said Danse quietly. Sole repositioned himself so that he was he was was on top of Danse, resting his chin on his folded arms so he could look up at his man.

 

“I’m listening, Hon.”

 

“It’s just... I have a heart. And lungs, and everything else...”

 

“I can certainly confirm that” said Sole with a smirk.

 

“You’re with the Railroad, and you’ve been in the Institute... what.. exactly am I? You always talk like I’m a human, but I just.. don’t understand... I’m not making much sense am I?”

 

“Danse, it’s fine. I think I get it. Third Gen Synths like you, Curie and Glory are built fully adult, starting with a skeleton that’s bones and cartilage are grown separately.”

 

“Grown?”

 

“Yeah. It’s easier to grow the Skeletal system with DNA of the desired Synth, then assemble it and weave its flesh onto the skeleton. The muscle, fat, nerves and everything else that makes a human being. The brain is initially an unconnected lump of neurons with a single electronic component designed to interface and program neural networks. The next stage fills the body with blood and creates electrical currents throughout the body, causing nerves to reinforce the connections. The chip programs some basic autonomic functions into the brain as well as some simple command lines, and at this point, the body is alive, breathing and blood flowing. The body is then lowered into a vat of specially designed stem cells which become skin and subcutaneous fat. The Synth follows the program and walks off the factory floor to processing, where the Synth is given a medical and programmed. From this point on, the Synth is fully conscious, sentient and capable of learning and independent thought.”

 

Danse considered everything Sole had said.

 

“But what about when they-we escape? Why do they? And what does the Railroad do?”

 

“Well... As with any human capable of independent thought and a learning capacity, they begin to understand their condition, and feel what human’s usually feel enslaved. Scared, hopeless, less than human despite everything they are capable of thinking and feeling. Someone sympathetic to Synths in the Institute helps them escape, the Railroad finds them, gets them to safety, provides them the option to change their identities and even have their memories of the Institute and wiped.” Sole paused sadly. “Honestly it’s a lot like killing them, reprogramming a new identity. But they often choose that. Not wanting the constant stress of knowing what they are and where they came from.”

 

Danse felt sad.

 

“So... in order for me, Danse, to exist... a Synth wiped his entire mind only for me to replace him?”

 

“Danse...” said Sole sympathetically

 

“A man sacrificed everything for me to exist... and here I’ve been feeling sorry for myself... Does the Railroad know anything about him?”

 

“We don’t keep files on the synths we help. That way if the Institute ever tracks us down, they still can’t find the synths. All we know about you, or at least the person you used to be, is that he was man named M7-97. He escaped the Institute years ago, the Institute seemed to have given up the search.”

 

“Nothing else? How much of what I remember is real? Was Cutler real?”

“Well, we definitely don’t reprogram synths to think they’re Brotherhood soldiers, so whatever you experienced when first encountering them was most likely real.”

 

“That means Cutler was too. Was he a synth?”

 

“I don’t know, Danse.”

 

“And why didn’t the Railroad intervene when I joined the Brotherhood?”

 

“That’s not what we do. We give Synths a chance at a new life, whatever they decide to do after that is up to them. Besides, the only way they could tell if you are a synth would be to dissect your brain or check the Institute’s files on synths.”

 

“But I supported people who wanted me dead.”

 

“Which was your choice. A choice of a man who didn’t know he was a synth.”

 

Danse thought for a few moments.

 

“I want to know more about M7-97. He gave me life at the cost of his own, I think that kind of sacrifice should be honoured and remembered.”

 

“Okay, Hon. I’ll talk to a few people, see what I can do.” Sole kissed Danse’s prickly chin.

 

“I appreciate it, Sole. Thank you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the very, very, very explicit sex scenes at near the end of the chapter please see: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11167887/chapters/24927717 
> 
> This is the first chapter of the parallel series The Sole Survivor - Shenanigans, where I will be placing all sex scenes


	11. Chapter Ten: A Synth in need of a Goodneighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole head to Goodneighbor to speak to the last person M7-97 ever met, Doctor Amari, who tells Danse about his permanently erased past...

4 April 2288 8:28 PM, Goodneighbour

Danse hated Goodneighbour. It wasn’t the large population of ghouls that earned the town Danse’s ire, it was the large number of shady characters. The people of Goodneighbour had looks that made Danse feel like violence could break out at any moment. He stayed close to Sole, who wondered about far too freely for his liking. Danse was not wearing his power armour, which made him feel even less secure or able to keep Sole safe. But Sole had insisted that they draw as little attention as possible for what they were going to do.

“Danse, you’re practically standing on top of me. Just relax.”

“I’m sorry... it just doesn’t feel right without power armour, and I don’t like the looks these... civilians are giving us...”

“They look at everyone like that, don’t take it personally. I’m friends with the Mayor here, they know what happens to people who fuck with the mayor, we’re fine.” Sole held Danse’s hand which made Danse’s very much human heart jump.

Sole lead him to a building with a big red neon sign.  
“The Memory Den?” 

“A doctor friend of mine who helped me retrieve information about the Institute after I killed Kellogg runs the place. She’s a great person, you’ll like her”

Danse was unfamiliar with the large lounger pods that lined the walls, and per his Brotherhood training inspected them while Sole spoke to a woman lounging on red leather chaise in a seductive position.

“Danse, come on, this way.”

Danse followed Sole past the woman who eyed Danse’s muscles from her perch. He was lead to a room in the basement with two loungers and a less extravagant couch. A woman in a lab coat, working at a terminal turned when Sole spoke.

“Evening, Amari.”

A brief look of vague recollection was quickly suppressed on her face when she saw Danse.

“Sole, it’s good to see you again. How are you feeling? Have you experienced any side effects since last we spoke?”

Sole sighed. 

“No, Doctor Amari. I’m fine. I’m still fine.”

“I see, are you here to take up my offer then?”

Sole paused, having forgotten about that.

“No... not that either.” his tone changed. “Doctor, I’d like you to meet Danse, my boyfriend.

Amari shook Danse’s hand

“Boyfriend? I’m glad to see you’ve managed to move on. Not many are as resilient, and love is good for the brain.”

“Thank you. Listen, my man Danse here is a Synth. He, and the rest of Brotherhood of Steel recently found out.”

Amari suppressed a laugh at the irony of Danse’s situation. 

“That must have been quite the shock.”

“It was.” said Danse painfully aware that she recognized the irony

“Danse has been doing some soul searching, and he’d like to know about the man he used to be, M7-97. I checked with headquaters and ”

Amari’s face relaxed into an expression of recollection.

“Come, sit down, lets talk.”

Sole pulled up a stool while Amari and Danse sat on the couch.

“I remember M7. Oh it was years ago, and the Institute’s alphanumeric names all blend together, but I remember your face.” she said fondly.

“You do? How did you know M7-97?”

“Did Sole not tell you? I’m the one who gives synths new memories. I’m the one who gave you yours.”

Danse felt a slight surge of anger.

“You... you...” his face evolved into a bitter expression ”Why?! Why would you do that? Why didn’t you give me memories of parent’s!? Or a happy childhood or a-”

“Danse...” said Sole trying to calm Danse down from his existential rage.

“No, no... it’s quite alright, Sole. I have been doing this for years and have had plenty of time to prepare for a moment like this. Danse, I understand this must be very difficult for you, and I will answer any questions I can.”

“I... I’d appreciate that.” said Danse calming down.

“The reason I wiped M7-97’s memory was simply because he asked me to. As do all the synths I wipe. As I’m sure you can understand, it is not an easy decision, but it is a synth’s best hope for escaping the Institute for good.”

“I... he must have been truly been desperate to leave them behind.”

“Indeed. More so than most. He wanted to escape more than just the institute, though. But I will get to that in just a moment. First I feel you deserve an explanation about your new memories. The reason you have no memories of parents is because while we could give you memories of them dying peacefully, an Institute agent asking around could easily discover your parents never existed. Sadly, these days orphans growing up in ruins is all too common for every drifter to be an escaped synth, and so is the perfect mental camouflage. I know it isn’t fair, or pleasant, but I like to think we give new synths the tools they need to have a happy life.”

Danse was silent, processing the doctor’s explanation. While it was an emotionally unsatisfying explanation, his strategic mind immediately understood why he was given such memories.

“That is a good strategy.”

“Yes, albeit an unfair one. This entire process essentially erases the person and replaces them with a new mind.”

“I know. Which is why I want to learn as much as I can about M7-97. He gave up everything for me after all.”

“Well, it was about ten years ago, and I didn’t really spend a lot of time with him.”

“I’d appreciate anything you could tell me.”

 

21 August 2278 

Dr Amari sat across from the latest Synth left in her care. She had completed a physical and now was beginning the interview.

M7 -97 looked unsure and nervous like all synths. He was clean shaven and clean, with short hair and unmarred skin. A factory fresh synth.

“Are you quite sure you want to undergo this procedure?” asked Dr Amari.

“I was told it would be the best way to hide from them. I don’t want to go back. Not ever. Not after what they did. I would rather forget everything and be free than forget everything and be their slave again, never knowing how close I was to true freedom.”

“You sound distressed, what did they do that’s made you hate them so much?”

M7 gained an uncomfortable look, as he shifted in his seat looking at the ground. His voice was quiet, almost a gruff whisper. He took a deep breath and began

“I was a mining unit, designed for manual labour, clearing away rubble and chipping away stone for expansions to the Institute. There was an accident, a cavern we were reinforcing began to cave in. Only three of us made it.” M7 became upset, and his big hands began trembling.

“They... they didn’t even bother trying to rescue them! The only thing that upset them was the loss of resources. They replaced the synths they lost, and sent us to clear out the collapsed cavern...”

M7’s face became white at the memory

“I had to dig through the corpses of people I had spent my whole life with. They were unmourned, abandoned. They might as well have been the rubble! Those were people! People they let die!”

Amari reached across and held M7’s hand which was shaking with rage.

The man looked up, with a tear running from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry... that must have been quite a traumatic experience.”

“I keep seeing their smashed faces, as I drilled and picked through them, every time I close my eyes!” said M7 breaking down further, his body convulsed with sobs. “I didn’t even argue! I just... I just did what I was told!”

Amari got up and moved to M7’s side of the table, bringing her chair with her. She sat down and gave the big weeping man a hug, the first, and last embrace he’d ever receive.

“I don’t know why I keep doing this” said M7 confused at his outburst.

“You are a human, with a mostly human brain that has human emotions, this is a perfectly natural response for someone in your situation.” Said Amari softly

“Whoever I am after this. I want you to make him stronger than me. Braver than me. Someone who isn’t afraid to stand up to people like the Institute. I want him to be someone who seeks out injustice and puts an end to it before anyone else can be hurt!”

“I think I can do something like that.” said Amari comfortingly

“And I don’t want him to remember this, I don’t want him dream of those faces every night. I don’t want him to remember mining through dead bodies.”

“I can promise that those memories will be gone completely. However, some impression of the trauma will physically remain in your brain. You-... he may experience some migraines, but no memories, no flash backs, I can promise you that” M7 gave a small sad smile

He didn’t want to discuss anything else further. He just wanted to stop. A complete reset that promised freedom from the Institute and memory. Amari prepared her equipment and helped M7-97 into the lounger.

“This... this is like dying... isn’t it? This body will continue to live, but everything I am will disappear forever.”

Amari held his hand

“I’m afraid so. But you do not have to do it. If you are having doubts we can-”

“No... it’s not that... it’s just...”

Amari smiled sadly.

“It won’t hurt at all, I promise. It’ll be like wondering into a dream.”

M7 smiled nervously. As Amari pulled away M7 grabbed her hand.

“Thank you, Dr Amari. Thank you so much for this... peace.”

Amari held back her tears as best she could, and M7 let go of her hand.

“Sweet dreams, M7-97. Be tormented by your memories no more...”

 

4 April 2288

“Then, you woke up. Well, not really. I place synths in a semi sentient state after memory wipes. It lasts a few days until Railroad agents can get them out of the Commonwealth to wherever it is they need to go, so that they don’t remember waking up here, or that they were ever in the Commonwealth to begin with. I didn’t have to do much to achieve M7’s requests. He was already brave, empathetic, and wilful. And though I can’t condone joining the Brotherhood of Steel after all the pain they’ve caused, I know your heart was in the right place.”

Danse was silent.

“Hon, are you okay?” asked Sole putting his hand on Danse’s shoulder.

“I failed him. I joined the Brotherhood for a sense of purpose... not to help people...”

“Danse, do you remember that argument we had at Northhagen Beach? Afterwards you told me that you thought being soldier meant protecting others, helping people, not necessarily the prejudices spouted by the Brotherhood. It seems to me that those were the ideals you were trying to live up too, you just got ‘em all mixed up with Maxson’s Brotherhood.”

Amari added “As I said, your heart was in the right place. Often it’s the ideals we strive for that reveal our intentions, rather than our allegiances.”

Danse was silent for a few moments. 

“I need to think this through for a while. It’s just a lot to take in... everything he went through... “

Danse got up. “I’m going to go for a walk. Think things over.”

“Danse” started Sole getting up.

“It’s alright, Sole, I’ll be fine... I just need some time to think about all this.”

“Okay... well come find me at Hotel Rexford when you’re done”

“Danse... if there is anything else you want ask me, you are always welcome here, anytime.” said Amari

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll keep that mind.”

Danse then left Amari and Sole alone in the basement where his life had begun so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amari did M7 a favor, after some traumatic manual labor.   
> It was all in a days work, 'cause she's a good, good neighbor...
> 
>  
> 
> Next time, a certain comic-book loving ghoul makes an appearance...


	12. Chapter Eleven: Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some revelations, the realities of the Commonwealth hit Sole hard, and soon Sole and Danse will be thrown into a chaotic battle.

5 April 2288, 2:11 PM, Goodneighbour, Hotel Rexford

 

 

Sole snorted awake from his awkward position on the dirty mattress, his arm hanging through the exposed wooden slats. He rubbed the crust from his eye and crawled off the bed. Ugh... he couldn’t believe he’d slept naked on such a disgusting mattress. His head still a little sore from the night he spent at the Third Rail helping Danse drink away his sorrows.

 

He stumbled around the room, picking up his clothes.

Fuck, _Where was Danse??_

 

He found a note in Danse’s neat handwriting on the side table.

 

“ _Went for a walk. Come find me when you wake up_

_~ Danse”_

 

After getting dressed he left the hotel and immediately began his search at The Memory Den.

 

“I have to say, I’m quite impressed. I honestly always thought comics were a waste of time. But if something like this can inspire justice and hope in people, then maybe my assessment was wrong.”

 

“Ha, I understand that. For a while I was a little down after being held hostage, but that b-boyfriend of yours s-sure talked some courage into me. It’s kinda funny. I wanted him to become the Shroud so he could inspire the people of the Commonwealth, but I never thought he’d end up having to inspire me.”

 

The conversation was coming from Kent Connolly’s room.

 

“He inspires a lot of people. Not just as the Silver Shroud.”

 

“And now he has a love interest. We should think of a superhero identity for you so you two can be a crime fighting power couple!”

  
“I... I don’t think-”

 

“How about: _The Man Can_?” offered Sole at the door. Danse was sitting on Kent’s bed, while Kent was at his radio as usual.

 

“He’s usually encased in a suit of high-end power armour”

 

Kent nodded thoughtfully.

 

“The Silver Shroud and The Man C-Can.... yeah... yeah I can see that... It’s good to see you again Sole.”

 

“You too, Kent. Any special missions for the Shroud?”

 

Kent smiled “No... n-not today. I’ve just been talking to your man Danse, here. He tells quite the tale. A man having to choose his principles over his loyalties after his entire identity and honour is stripped of him in one foul swoop. Only for him to rise up and fight f-for justice and freedom!”

 

Danse blushed “Well, it didn’t _quite_ happen like that-”

 

“I know- I know... I’m a s-storyteller, we like to beef up the stories we hear. Makes ‘em more memorable and exciting.”

 

Sole leant against the wall.

 

“You two getting along okay?” he asked, still nervous about Danse interacting with ghouls.

 

“Y-yeah, we’re okay, Sole”

 

“Kent and I were discussing his broadcasts, comic books and how you sometimes dress as one and stop criminals. It’s refreshing to meet a civilian so passionate about justice.”

 

“A-and it’s nice meeting a Brotherhood of Steel soldier that didn’t want to shoot me on sight.”

  
Danse probably deserved that.

 

“I’m afraid you still haven’t. I’m not in the Brotherhood any more after all.”

 

Sole moved up to Danse.

 

“You know, if that’s the case, maybe you should stop referring to everyone as civilians, after all you’re a civilian too.”

“I say that out of habit, but you’re probably right. I’ve been thinking about the offer to join the Minutemen... I just don’t know if I’m ready to join another military organisation.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. It’s always good to have some time to yourself after a messy break up.” said Sole half jokingly.

 

 

After a half hour of the three men joking and talking about names like Captain Can Man, or Major Man Can, should Danse ever join the Minutemen, Danse and Sole returned to their hotel room.

 

It was time for the talk.

 

Sole closed the door and turned.

 

“So, do you want to talk about M7 now?

 

Danse sat on the bed and looked up from under his thick brows.

  
“He sacrificed so much for a man he would never meet. Sole... I’ve watched men and women die in horrible... horrific ways.” Sole sat next to him “I killed my own friend after he was mutated into a super mutant. But... I can’t imagine being forced to... dig _through_ their corpses... its... it’s sick! Disgusting! He and I share the same mind.. and that broke him. I spoke with Amari after you left. She said the headaches I get are leftovers of that trauma. I learnt a few other things about him, and synths. Did you know I can’t age unless Amari reverses a factory setting? Also I can’t gain or loose weight? I always worked hard to stay in shape and none of it was necessary, and... I’m babbling aren’t I?”

 

Sole put his hand on Danse’s knee “It’s kinda cute. It’s like you’re learning all about your heritage. The good and bad.”.

 

Danse smiled sadly. “Yes. I suppose I am. Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

Sole leant up and gave Danse a kiss. “Hey, no problem. I’m glad you were able to learn something about M7”

 

There was a knock on the door

 

“Room Service!” came an unfamiliar voice

 

Danse and Sole drew their laser and plasma pistols, respectively.

 

“We didn’t order anything.” said Danse firmly

 

“Not even a geiger counter?” asked the voice

 

“Oh” said Sole “Yeah, I forgot mine was in the shop”

 

Danse frowned “No it isn’t. Your Pip-Boy has-”

 

The door opened and Deacon walked in closing the door behind him.

 

“And there’s my favourite meat shield with his favourite meat. Ew... wait... that sounds like I’m calling you a cannibal. Eh, they wont all be gems”

 

“Deacon? What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?” asked Danse angrily.

 

“What? Me? Spy on someone? How could anyone accuse little old me of espionage?” Replied Deacon melodramatically

 

Danse squinted, unsure whether to take him seriously

 

“On an unrelated note. I _did_ leave you guys some condoms back in Sanctuary before you too started rocking Sole’s house off its scaffolding. Which apparently you didn’t use. I left a note and everything.”

 

“Yes I found the four 200 year old expired condoms and your note while we were getting dressed” Said Sole dryly

 

“What? Too on the nose? Wait. Don’t answer that, believe it or not their are some things I don’t want to know.”

 

  
“What's going on Deeks?” asked Sole urgently

 

“Wow, okay, I guess you saw through that, huh? Okay, so. Ticonderoga's gone dark. Des wants you to check it out.”

 

Sole went white.

 

“Ticon’s out? What about High-Rise? Is he okay?”

 

“No idea. We’re assuming the worst”

 

“What about my cover with the Institute?”

 

“If its the Institute you may have to wipe them out. No witnesses, no blown cover. Or, you know, make something up, avoid the risk.”

“Wait, wait... What’s going on? What Ticonderoga, and who’s High-Rise?” Interrupted Danse

 

“It’s Railroad Business, Danse, don’t worry about it” said Deacon nonchalantly.

 

“I do worry about it, and about Sole. I owe my existence to the Railroad, to a synth. If the Institute is harming your operations, I want to help.”

 

“You want to help the Institute destroy us?” asked Deacon jokingly

 

“No! I mean-”

 

Sole put his hand on Danse’s shoulder

 

“He knows what you mean Danse, he’s just fucking with you.”

 

“What! No! I would never. Danse isn’t my type.”

 

“Deacon...”

 

“Okay, okay... look its up to you. I’m sure Des won’t like it, but hey, if you trust Danse it’s good enough for this guy.”

 

Sole turned to Danse “Danse... I don’t know... if they have your recall code-”

 

“You said yourself that they’ve stopped looking for me. Besides, I trust you, and your skill, if they try that, I know you’ll take out anyone trying that on me”

 

Sole was silent for a bit before agreeing.

 

 

7 April 2288, 10:04 AM The Institute

 

 

Sole appeared in an uncomfortable flash of light. He was greeted by the false smiles of synths greeting him, and congratulating him on his offspring.

 

The images of the Ticonderoga Massacre still fresh in his mind.

 

He darkly reminisced on all the parent advice books he and Nora had poured through. He would read them by torchlight in his claustrophobic sleeping bag, while she would be reading while dwarfed in a large lonely bed. Most of the notes they had sent each other had been parental plans and quotes from the books they felt were important. He remembered the entire time thinking that he should be there, helping her through this. Rubbing her feet, cooking up the bizarre demands of her cravings, holding her hair during morning sickness, and helping her research daycares and kindergartens.

 

He should have been there with Nora while she was pregnant, but instead he was freezing his ass off on a shit assignment in Alaska that would end in him blowing his face off.

 

He should have been there with Shaun as he grew up, in the Institute or otherwise, but instead he was frozen in a heartless experiment by an insane cooperation.

 

He needed to be there, with Shaun, now. Trying to encourage compassion for the Commonwealth were there was clearly none. Shaun was old now. Old, stubborn, prideful, or worse... he wanted Sole to _be_ proud of _him_. It seemed just as important to him as the Institute himself. And as incredible as the technological advances were, Sole was not proud of his son. He felt terrible thinking it. Feeling it. Nora would’ve known what to do, surely? He was soldier for fucks sakes, there was every possibility she would have to raise Shaun on her own, and she wasn’t an idiot. She knew what her future could’ve held.

 

No. This was insane. How could anyone be prepared for this situation?

 

“Shaun? You busy, son?”

 

The 60 year old man turned his desk chair to face his 33 year-old father.

 

“Is something wrong Father? You seem troubled?”

 

“I just lost a friend of mine. To the Institute.” He said morosely.

 

“Really? Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely” he said bitterly

 

“I am sorry. But you must understand, our synths are programmed to-”

 

“Attack anyone on sight. Even if they aren’t threatening them.”

 

“It is an... unfortunate reality of our operations... but I assure you their death will not be in vain”

 

Sole snorted and shook his head.

 

“Father?”

 

“It’s funny.” began Sole “That’s just what the US government used to say. Its what people say to ‘nicely’ tell someone to ignore the value of individual lives.”

 

“In favour of the greater population and their future I’m sure”

 

“Really? Tell me, son, what’s a million times zero? If a single life has no value, how can the sum of all lives be valuable?”

 

The old man sighed

 

“Father... I know it can be difficult to see... but soon you’ll understand that everything we’ve been doing has been for the good of humanity.” He said with an almost parental tone.

 

And so commenced one of their brief but one-sided conversations. He wished he could just sit down and have a personal conversation with him. Tell Shaun about his grandparents, his mother, and of course about his father's time in the military. But no, soon it would end the same way it always did, in a mission to help the Institute. But this time, it was different. This time many lives would be in danger.

 

 

8 April 2288, 4:44 PM Railroad HQ

 

 

Danse was surprised when Sole appeared behind him, grabbed his arm and demanded that they head to The Railroad immediately.

 

Sole refused to tell them why until they got there.

 

“Des, I need to talk to you! The Institute knows about Bunker Hill. They’re planning to re-capture the synths there.”

 

Desdemona dropped her cigarette and stomped it out.

 

“The timing couldn't be worse. The Old Man’s been sitting on those four synths. There’s nowhere else that’s safe we could put them.”

 

Danse interrupted

 

“Wait, the Institute is planning to attack Bunker Hill? That’s a major trading settlement. Many civilians could be killed.” exclaimed Danse.

 

“The Institute is ruthless. When it wants something, whether its scrap or synths, they will kill whoever happens to be in the way.” added Desdemona

 

“Can’t the Railroad do anything? Don’t you have any offensive forces?”

 

“Danse, it’s okay, we will sort this out.” Said Sole calmly

 

“We may not have as many forced as the Minutemen and The Brotherhood, but we do have strategy. We will send some agents ahead to get the civilians ready. Then we wait until the enemy is in position, then we hit them. Hard. No one they send out comes back alive – except Sole.”

 

Danse had clearly underestimated the Railroad’s military prowess.

 

“Would you mind some fire support?” offered Danse

 

“We’ll take all the help we can get, Danse” said Desdemona.

 

“Well, this will be an interesting challenge” said Sole in thoughtfully

 

“It’s a risk. But it’s one we have to take. So get it done.” Ordered Desdemona.

 

Sole had made his decision then and there. He couldn’t keep lying to his son. And he couldn’t keep putting the people of the Commonwealth in jeopardy. Shaun Woodward’s bind ambition had to be stopped...


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Modern Major-General.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minutemen are getting stronger, which considering Sole had revealed his true allegiance to his son, and soon the Institute will need to be taken down, is probably a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon this work will be complete, then a new work which will continue their story beyond what is available in the game.

27 April 2288, 6:05 AM, Fort Independence (AKA: The Castle)

 

 

Sole had made a mistake.

 

One he had regretted every morning at 5:00 AM sharp the past week, when his loving boyfriend would gently but firmly rouse him (and not in the fun way) to get ready.

 

“Alright, listen up, people! This is the fifth time this week that I had to waste four minutes correcting your formation! In that time, the Brotherhood or the Institute could’ve blown your sorry asses sky-high thirty times over!”

 

They would then shower in two minutes and be dried and dressed three minutes later. They wouldn’t have breakfast or even a drink, they would be out preparing in the cold soggy courtyard of the Castle waiting until exactly 0600 hours to sound the morning alarm. They would then use Sole’s Pip-Boy to time them.

 

“And I can promise you, the enemy isn’t going to wait for you to rub the crust out your eyes before doing it! The Commonwealth is counting on us not to fall apart like our predecessors did! I want you all to know, I don’t do this to exacerbate any insecurities you may have about your role in the Minutemen.”

 

The Minutemen at the Castle were expected to be ready and in formation within 30 seconds. So far, the quickest they had managed it was 31 seconds. Today they had only managed 35 seconds.

 

“Remember, every inconvenience you suffer, every discomfort, every sacrifice you make is all for the Commonwealth! For the men, women and children vulnerable to the raiders, ferals, super-mutants and the Institute! You wake up at the crack of dawn so that civilians don’t get assaulted and killed! You get dressed and battle ready in seconds so that civilians don’t get kidnapped or subjected to other indignities, such as rape and slavery! You run through a rigorous rigmarole of drills so they will never know bite of a Feral or a super-mutant! And if any one of you don’t care about that, about the people of the Commonwealth, about the future of the Commonwealth, then leave! Get out of my sight, and pray I never meet you working with raiders! Remember, you chose to be here, not for profit or power, but to help the people of the Commonwealth make this wasteland a better, safer place! Are you all telling me you intend to let them down!!?”

 

“No, Major Danse, Sir!”

 

“Don’t tell me. Show me! Your times this week have been disgraceful! Every second I waste training you, more Minutemen maintain woefully inadequate skills and discipline. The faster you learn, the more Minutemen can be trained. General Woodward, would you like to add anything?

 

Sole had been scanning the faces of his soldiers during Danse’s speech as usual, knowing what needed to be said and began:

 

“’Predecessors’ means people who came before us. ‘Exacerbate’ means to make things worse, and has nothing to do with what we caught Jenkins doing in the shower the other day. ‘Subjected’ means ‘forced to do something against their will’. ‘Rigmarole’ is a random and chaotic list or continuation of something, and ‘Inadequate’ means not good enough.”

 

There were some hushed sounds of realization and understanding among the forty men and women, half of which did not know how to read.

 

“Major Danse is absolutely right. I know that military life can be difficult to adjust to, believe me. But this is all so that you can defeat those who threaten your settlements, your friends and family, and their friends and family. But you have progressed, never doubt that. Soon you’ll be strong and skilled enough to take on the Institute and survive. But you still have a long way to go. Keep it up. Major?”

 

“Thank you, General. Now, with all that in mind, forty laps to the diner, then fifty push-ups, one-hundred sit ups, then line back up for dismissal and breakfast. You have ten minutes. Go!”

 

In truth, Danse had found his calling. Like Sole, he had formal military training, and knew what it took to train others. This was the second group he was training. Once they completed to his satisfaction, they would be sent to settlements, sending the Minutemen there to the Castle for training. Ronnie and Danse had taken over most of the training, with Sole usually there supervising as the leader of the Minutemen. He did however train a select few in stealth and sniper skills.

 

Ronnie would usually get up for breakfast, her excuse being that Sole and Danse were young and had more energy. She would run the recruits through more Minutemen-specific scenarios as well as artillery training, while Danse would teach more general combat, survival and military skills.

 

Once a week, Glory from the Railroad would train the recruits in the use of heavy weapons and what to do when encountering an escaped synth and how to assist Railroad agents. She also brutally quashed the prejudices many of them had about Synths.

 

There would usually be a break a few days long where their graduated recruits left and the new ones made their way to the Castle.

 

A weeks worth of training was not enough, but they had to train as many as they could at least a little in as little time as they had. 10 of the recruits that had the most promise were kept from the first training cycle, for further training as well as to assist with training.

 

Danse, Preston, Ronnie Shaw and Sole had planned out their training regimes weeks ago once the Castle was secured and its defences upgraded to Sole’s liking.

 

The battle of Bunker Hill had been a brutal one, but with no civilian casualties, and the Synths successfully protected from the Institute. The aftermath of which resulted in Sole confessing to his son his true allegiance. He hadn’t really had a lot of time to process the conversation. The two men standing in the rain atop the CIT, he in his Railroad gear, and his son in his clean white coat. The argument had been brief, Sole told his son he loved him. He told him he was sorry, and begged for Shaun to hear him out, but Shaun had vanished in a flash of light after simply saying “goodbye, father”

 

He couldn’t recall if he was crying, or if it was just the rain on his cheek. His mood had been morose and cold of late. Danse had noticed it, and had tried to hold him when he could, usually hugging the shorter man from behind and swaying gently, something Sole appreciated. Danse did not know how to talk to Sole about what had happened. It was amazing how similar Shaun looked like his father, same crooked jaw and flat cheekbones. His eyes were a rich brown, like what he assumed Sole’s eyes looked like before he lost one, and the other blasted blue by radiation.

 

Danse had focused his own emotions in his work. The weight of the revelations presented to him had not abated, but he did not have the luxury of dealing with it in any other way. By the end of the day, Danse and Sole were to tired to talk, apart from the genuine “I love you” and some sloppy making out and weak attempts at sex before Sole fell asleep drained of all energy. Amari had since prescribed him anti-depressants, which were taking time to kick in. That was another thing on his mind, after the Minutemen were firmly established, they would need to figure out how to improve the mental health of the settlers such that more societal progress could be made.

 

Each settlement was being outfitted with at least one artillery, greatly increasing the Minutemen’s control over the commonwealth.

 

According to Haylen (and Deacon) this was making the Brotherhood, and Maxon in particular, very nervous.

 

Still the truce between the Brotherhood and the Minutemen was maintained. It was very clear to the Brotherhood that the people of the Commonwealth were rapidly becoming very capable of defending themselves.

 

 

 

30 April 2288, The Castle.

 

 

 

Danse sighed and put his boots up on the coffee table, taking a shot of Whiskey

 

“please, have a seat Miss Wright.”

 

Piper sat across from him.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to this, Danse. And don’t worry, all names will be changed and your identity protected.” Said Piper.

 

“I’d appreciate that. This isn’t exactly easy for me to talk about...”

 

“Of course” said Piper hands out in a reassuring gesture. “I’ll try to approach this as sensitively as I can, if you don’t want to talk about something, just let me know”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Okay... so question one, Did you have any idea you were a synth?”

 

 

 

 

Deacon appeared next to Sole on the east bastion of the Castle.

 

“Piper finally doing the piece on Synths that turned from the Institute?”

 

Sole had learnt not to be surprised whenever Deacon appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Yup. I’m hoping it might encourage sympathy for non-Institute synths. After all, the only Synths the Commonwealth know about are the scary skeletal mannequins and the ones that replace their friends and family.”

 

“Yeah, hopefully. Though, don’t expect a drastic change, Bigots are always slow to trust information that challenges their prejudices.”

 

“I know. Still, if the idea is planted, it will grow. Maybe not instantly, but better late than never.”

 

“Easy to say when you’re not one of the oppressed, but you’re right.”

 

“You don’t approve?”

 

“En contrare, my friend, I’m glad someone’s finally getting the word out.”

 

Sole sighed.

 

“Yeah, I just.. I hope Danse is alright. We haven’t had a lot of time to deal with our relationship, he hasn’t really had a lot of chances to talk about this, or even process it.”

 

“And what about you? Couldn’t’ve been easy, saying right to you’re kid’s face that you’re against him and everything he stands for.”

 

Sole was silent. It was strange to hear it out loud, but that is what happened. Deacon realised he’d hit a nerve so changed the subject.

 

“So I’m guessing you and Lover Can didn’t find the present I left for you in your nightstand?”

 

“Of course not, we haven’t put anything in there since we moved it in there. I never thought to check if something spontaneously appeared in it.”

 

Deacon looked at Sole.

 

“You still haven’t taken it off in front of him, have you?”

 

Sole frowned

 

“What?”

 

“Your patch, he hasn’t seen you without it yet.”

 

It was true he hadn’t. He’d been sleeping with it on ever since the two started sharing a bed.

 

“I... just haven’t got there yet with him. We haven’t had an intimate conversation or even sex in over a month now.”

 

Deacon chortled to himself.

 

“No wonder he’s been barking so viscously at those poor recruits, all that pent up aggression and emotion in need of release.”

 

“What is it with you and my relationship with Danse?”

 

“One too many romance novels. What can I say, I like the two of you together.”

 

“Deacon...”

 

Deacon sighed

 

“Okay, okay... I guess, I didn’t want you living the life I live after your wife died. You’re a good guy, you deserve some happiness.”

 

“So do you, Deeks”

 

“Yeah, yeah... this is about you guys. I know things are tough lately, but you and the Major gotta sit down and talk.”

 

“I try, but all he ever talks about is training stuff”

 

“This is Danse we’re talking about. You know he’s not good with this. I bet if you weren’t holding back you would talk about it with him. Come on. Just try, you’ll feel better.”

 

 

6:31 PM

 

 

 

Piper made her rounds after her interview with Danse, to interview the Minutemen themselves, Major Garvey, Major Shaw and some of the resident Minutemen soldiers. She would interview Major Danse and General Woodward the next day, after getting the general feel of the subordinate soldiers and life at The Castle.

 

During one of the questions with the Castle’s Doctor, she noticed the General leading the Major by the hand to their quarters.

 

 

Sole closed the door behind them.

 

“What’s wrong, General?”

 

Sole frowned.

 

“Danse, Hon, it’s me. You can call me Sole.”

 

Danse was slightly frozen. The contradiction of military protocol and the deeply personal nature of his relationship with what was technically his superior officer made Danse uneasy.

 

Sole put his hand on Danse’s chest and the other on his cheek. Sole’s gentle, caring touch was all it took to break Danse out of his militant spell. Danse lurched forward to give him an impassioned kiss.

 

Sole accepted it for a few seconds before pulling away.

 

“Honey, we need to talk.”

 

Danse looked sad.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked in a hurt tone

 

“No! No. Not at all. It’s just. You and I haven’t had a good heart-to-heart in a while, and I was thinking, while we have a few days of freedom, we should spend some time together, you know?”

 

Danse was silent, comprehending what he had said.

 

“Oh. I see. I’m sorry. I have been trying to do that, but I guess the soldier side of me takes over.”

 

“You’ve tried?”

 

Danse nodded

 

“Why do you think I wake us up an hour early every morning when we only need 10 minutes to get ready?”

 

Sole’s jaw dropped.

 

“You... you... but why didn’t-”

“I know, I know. It’s just... I get close to breaking protocol a little, but then I just try to turn it into a training exercise.”

 

“Are you saying I have been waking up at 5 every fucking morning, made to do sit ups, push-ups and laps nearly an hour before anyone else, wait for everyone else to finish their morning training because you completely failed at flirting with me?”

 

Danse looked very embarrassed.

 

“Danse... when I woke up in this post-apocalyptic nightmare, one of the very, very few things I had to look forward to was never having to routinely wake up at 5 AM again.”

 

“I liked having you to myself... I liked doing things with you, and I thought the sunrises were romantic....”

 

Sole shook his head and threw his arms around Danse, issuing a sigh

 

“Oh my Man Can, what am I going to do with you?”

 

Danse tightened his embrace as Sole pushed his face into Danse’s chest.

 

“Well, this is nice. I like it when you’re this close.”

 

Sole looked up and stroked Danse’s bearded cheek.

 

“So. How have you been?”

 

Danse inhaled, swaying the two gently

 

“Well... I’ve been training soldiers.”

 

“Mmm hmm”

 

“And I learned about a past I didn’t know I had.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

 

“I don’t know yet. I want to do something to remember M7-97... but apart from that I haven’t given it much thought. What about you, my fearless leader?”

 

Sole chuckled into Danse’s chest.

 

“’Fearless Leader?’”

 

“We all saw how you charged on that Mirelurk Queen. I honestly think the men were more afraid of you than the Mirelurk.”

 

“Hah. Well, that’s a good sign. After all, there is only one of me, and many Mirelurks.”

 

“Mmm. So... how are you?”

 

“I don’t know. I essentially told my son I planned to do everything in my power to destroy his hopes and dreams, which involve harming and killing a lot of innocent people... so I’m still assessing my life choices.”

 

Danse squeezed him some more, and kissed the top of his head, smelling his flowery smelling hair.

 

“It’s not your fault, you know. You aren’t a bad parent. And I know you will do everything you can for both the Commonwealth and your son.”

 

Danse felt Sole’s take in some sharp breaths. He was crying.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“You didn’t Danse, I just really needed to hear that.” he choked out, and Danse held him as he finally wept.

 

 

Preston made sure that no one disturbed the General and Major Danse during what he referred to innocently as “strategising”, but the residents of the Castle all knew their General and the Major were together, many tried not to think about what the two men did behind closed doors, but in truth, it had only ever been the two coming up with new ways to train the troops, as well as future ideas for the Minutemen.

 

But this time... the two had finally started talking about something personal. Sole felt vulnerable. The first time he had felt that way since his raw burnt flesh was exposed to the stinging icy air as he was airlifted to safety back in anchorage. Danse could sense this, and wanted to help Sole feel as safe and secure in anyway he could. So when Sole had emerged from the bathroom he had installed down under the Castle from a long hot shower, Danse scooped him up, Sole’s towel flying off, and carried him to their bed.

 

He knew how Sole liked seeing him naked, and saw the smile spread across his face as he slowly stripped down for him and slipped between the sheets, wrapping his big arms around Sole, who made himself small enough for Danse to surround with his body more completely.

 

“Thanks, Hon.” said Sole snuggling into Danse’s warm, nice-smelling hairy chest.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah. Guess I just needed to let all that out. I mean... shit... Everything that’s happened is so ridiculously fucked up... I lost my wife, my son was kidnapped by a psychopathic cyborg and is now a misguided sixty year old man, there are mutants and monsters, lab-made people. Just... thanks for holding me through all that... I really needed you, and you were there for me.”

 

Danse kissed Sole’s forehead.

 

“No problem. I’m just sorry I didn’t help you through it sooner.”

 

Sole patted Danse’s fluffy chest “That’s okay, point is you were here when I needed you.”

 

The General and his Major had a lot of work ahead of them. Sole had no illusions that they were at war. At war with his own son, and that the final battle was rapidly approaching. So every night, he would cuddle up with Danse, a place of safety and distraction, where his mind need not linger on what he was going to have to do to save what remained of the world he once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene in this chapter which in a few days will be posted in the separate work for all Sole and Danse's nightly shenanigans


End file.
